Hades y Perséfone Una historia diferente ( reedición 2019)
by ella123456
Summary: Reedición del fic Hades y Perséfone: Una historia diferente. Tras salir del vórtice de las almas, Hades es obligado a asistir a un evento un tanto especial. Lo que no sabe es que conocerá a una mortal que cambiará su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La fiesta de compromiso

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Hades cayese en el río de los muertos y se viese atrapado. Tres meses había estado dando vueltas junto con las almas de los muertos, hasta que había podido escapar gracias a sus poderes divinos. No había sido fácil. De haber sido otro dios todavía se encontraría dando vueltas entre las viscosas almas de los muertos, mientras era atormentado y su energía absorbida dolorosa e irremediablemente.

A pesar de ser inmortal, esos tres meses no se le olvidarían jamás…lo marcarían para siempre. Las pesadillas invadirían su sueño, rememorando una y otra vez aquellas sensaciones y haciéndole despertar empapado en sudor.

Fue difícil lidiar luego con Zeus. Pero éste le perdonó, ya que eran hermanos a pesar de todo. No se podía decir lo mismo del resto de dioses, que si bien no lo podían ni ver antes, ahora todavía menos,y no entendían como Zeus había sido tan benevolente. Zeus no había olvidado aquel incidente, y aunque le costaría volver a confiar en su hermano, decidió darle una nueva oportunidad. Tal vez si lo controlaba más y conseguía sacarlo de vez en cuando del Inframundo se evitase volver a repetir algo similar.

Para su desgracia Hades se enteró de que estaba invitado a una boda… boda a la que estaba obligado a asistir…

¿ quizás será un castigo divino? Pensaba Hades. La boda era ni mas ni menos del hijo de Zeus y su antigua esclava, Megara. A ellos no les hacía especial gracia que Hades asistiese, pero eran órdenes de Zeus…

La boda sería en la playa ya que no podía celebrarse en el Monte Olimpo, porque Megara y Hercules no eran dioses. Estarían protegidos por un aura divina que haría que solo fuese visible para los invitados a la boda. Antes de la boda, que se celebraría en 6 meses, todos los viernes en la misma playa Zeus organizaría una fiesta de pedida para celebrar la boda de su único hijo. Por su puesto Hades también estaba invitado/obligado a ir…. Todos los dioses estaban encantados con la idea, incluidos los futuros esposos.

Sólo había una invitada que no estaba tan contenta de tener que ir y relacionarse con los dioses… la hermana pequeña de Megara…que había regresado a Tebas tras un tiempo fuera estudiando medicina y curación con Hipocrates .

Hipócrates había decidido establecerse en Tebas, ya que era una ciudad llena de peligros.. y de futuros pacientes. La hermana de Meg era de sus mejores alumnas, así que le ofreció mudarse a Tebas y ser su ayudante.

Tras tres años fuera de Tebas, su hermana Megara la convenció para que se instalase con Hercules y con ella en la villa del héroe. Le construyeron una pequeña casa en los terrenos de la villa, y comenzó a ayudar a Hipocrates en su consultorio en su tiempo libre. No le gustaba tener que depender de nadie por mucho dinero que tuviese el héroe.

La hermana de Megara no había tratado nunca con dioses, pero por las historias que había oído, le parecían un grupo de engreídos y pretenciosos, que hacían y deshacían a su antojo aprovechándose de los mortales.

_-Vamos,tienes que venir a nuestra fiesta de compromiso, eres la única familia que me queda y me gustaría que estuvieses presente…- dijo Meg a su hermana pequeña.

-Ya lo sé Meg, y la verdad esque nunca he conocido a ningún dios… la verdad que no se puede juzgar sin conocer… no le digas nada a Herc, pero he oído las historias de las aventuras de su padre con las mortales….Me pone algo nerviosa relacionarme con ellos.-

-No todos son iguales. Dales una oportunidad.-

-Me siento un poco fuera de lugar yendo a esa fiesta. No se como explicarlo.- Replicó la hermana de Meg.

.-Por favor…hemos estado mucho tiempo separadas. Más del que me gustaría. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era antes.-

Aquello hizo que la joven recapacitase. Tras haber estado muy unidas toda su infancia se habían separado, y poco habían sabido la una de la otra. Quizás Meg tuviese razón. Sólo era ir a una fiesta, tampoco la estaba obligando a ir a un entierro.

-Está bien… iré. Pero si no me convence no volveré a ir.- Casi no pudo acabar la frase cuando la muchacha de ojos violetas se abalanzó sobre su hermana.

-¡Siiii! ¡Lo pasaremos genial ya verás!- Y la joven prometida de Hércules se marchó contenta al jardín en busca de su amado.

-¡Herc!¡Perséfone viene!-

La muchacha no pudo evitar una sonrisa de mediolado. Le agradaba que a su hermana le hiciese tanta ilusión que ella fuese a aquella fiesta. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso puede que fuese divertido.

Perséfone era un año menor que Megara. Tenían los mismos rasgos faciales, pero Perséfone llevaba el pelo suelto, rubio, con un flequillo similar al de su hermana. Los ojos eran de un azul cielo intenso, y solía llevar un vestido blanco.

En el Inframundo:

Hades estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez desde el intento de toma del Olimpo que vería a todos los dioses juntos…. Y que vería a Hércules, y a Meg… estaba seguro que no iba a pasar un rato agradable… -¡Pena! ¡Pánico! Preparar mi carro,me marcho ya…..- Tragó saliva y subió al carro. Iban a ser 6 meses muy largos hasta que por fin se casase el tocinito de cielo y tuviese que dejar de ver a toda esa panda de pomposos y creídos.

-Que se divierta.- Dijo Pena mirando a su señor mientras Pánico asentía.

¿Divertirse? Aquello podía ser cualquier cosa menos divertido. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de achicharrar vivos a sus lacayos. Se marchó decidido a dar el cante lo menos posible y poder marcharse de allí sin llamar la atención demasiado.

En la villa de Hercules:

El retoño de Zeus observaba a Megara y Perséfone, que salían al jardín dispuestas a marchar a la fiesta.

-¡Estáis preciosas! Menos mal que estás comprometida.- Dijo mirando a Meg. Acto seguido volvió la mirada a Perséfone.- No va a haber inmortal que se te resista.-

La joven rubia le obsequió con una sonrisa forzada. De lo que menos ganas tenía era de involucrarse con algún dios. No quería ser el divertimento de algún inmortal, ni tenía intención de ser la protagonista de alguna escabrosa historia de amor donde ella saliese mal parada.

En la playa la fiesta había comenzado, estaban todos los dioses, además de alguna ninfa y algún semidios. La ambrosia corría y las musas cantaban y bailaban para los invitados. Perséfone no había visto nunca una fiesta así…

Hercules se encontraba en su salsa. Ahora entendía porque de niño había sentido que pertenecía a otro lugar. Definitivamente su lugar estaba allí, con aquellos seres. Los dioses se iban acercando a él para felicitarle por su compromiso, por su estatus de héroe, para elogiar alguna hazaña. Casi le dolía la mandibula de sonreir. Perséfone y Meg se encontraban a su lado y eran presentadas a cada dios que se acercaba.

La hermana de Meg se encontraba algo nerviosa. La mayoría de dioses le decían algún cumplido, e incluso podía notar como alguno se la comía con la mirada, como si fuera un cervatillo.

Pero el más descarado de todos fue Zeus. Pudo notar como sin ningún reparo, y aprovechando que su esposa se encontraba lejos de su alcance, le miró de arriba abajo. Sólo le falto relamerse.

Tras multitud de elogios a Hércules y presentaciones, se aburrió de estar allí como un florero. Nadie le preguntaba nada sobre ella, sobre que hacía o de donde venía. Todo se resumía a elogiar su belleza y ofrecerse a bailar con ella en algún momento de la noche.

Perséfone decidió que era el momento de perderse un rato. Con la excusa de ir a buscar una copa de ambrosía se alejó de allí. Fuera de la protección de Hércules observaba curiosa los comportamientos de los dioses. No pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Se sirvió su segunda copa de ambrosía y siguió la agradable brisa marina para dirigirse hacia la orilla del mar. Disfrutaría de su copa escuchando las olas del mar.

Después de todo, se sentía como un fantasma entre aquellos seres. A ninguno le importaba quién era ella, ni mostraban ningún interés lejos de ser una posible conquista, un trofeo. Ninguno había mostrado interés en conocerla.

Se sentó en la orilla y escuchó una voz detrás.

-Eres demasiado bella para estar tan sola aquí. Es peligroso. Una mujer tan guapa sola de noche… es algo demasiado tentador.-

Se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz. Allí estaba Zeus, el señor de todos los dioses, acariciando de una manera que no le gustaba nada su hombro derecho. No le gustaba como había sonado aquello de tentador. ¿Tentador para qué? ¿Quería decir que sola corría algún peligro?

-Estoy rodeada de dioses. No creo que pueda pasarme nada malo.- Mintió la joven de ojos azules para evitar el tema. Se sentía terriblemente incómoda.

\- Los dioses somos precisamente los más peligrosos.- Dijo el rey de los dioses acercándose de manera seductora hasta tener su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Perséfone.

\- Zeus yo…preferiría estar sola.- Dijo la muchacha dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Pero el dios se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a ella.

-No te preocupes por nada… no voy a hacerte daño.- Y acercó sus labios a los de la joven que no sabía cómo escapar de esa situación.

Una voz interrumpió la escena.-¡Hey Zeus Hera te está buscando! Y no está de muy buen humor.- Al ver a la joven se paró.- Vaya… no sabía que tenías compañía.-

El rey de dioses miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Había estropeado su momento perfecto de seducir a aquella mortal. No le agradaba la idea de dejar a aquella belleza cerca de su hermano, pero menos le agradaba la idea de que su mujer le montase el pollo del siglo.Más le valía volver a la fiesta.

-Continuaremos en otro momento.- Dijo serio el dios del trueno antes de encaminarse a la fiesta.

Perséfone le siguió con la mirada con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de odio en su cara.-Ni en tus mejores sueños.- Replicó la mortal.

Acto seguido se dió cuenta de la presencia del dios que había conseguido que Zeus la dejase en paz. Era alto y con el pelo de fuego, con una túnica negra y unos expresivos ojos amarillos.

Perséfone se quedo impactada. Le imponía la presencia de ese dios. … Tenía algo que no sabía describir pero que le agradaba. Parecía totalmente diferente al resto de dioses que había observado en la fiesta. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no se lo habían presentado. No se había acercado a alabar a Hércules. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo observado cuando había dado una vuelta por la fiesta ¿ De dónde había salido?

Hades ofreció a la chica una picuda sonrisa. La había visto merodeando por la fiesta con una copa de ambrosía, como si fuese un fantasma. Por algún motivo no había podido dejar de mirarla. No sólo era que fuese la mujer más bella que hubiese visto en toda su existencia, había algo más que le produjo curiosidad. Quizás fuese su mirada curiosa, o la manera en la que caminaba entre aquellos seres, como un pez fuera del agua. De la misma manera que se sentía él. Sin darse cuenta no paró de mirarla, hasta que vió como se servía otra copa y se dirigía a la playa.

No sabía muy bien porqué había ido tras de ella. Ni siquiera pensaba en hablarle. Sabía que con la fama que él poseía no desearía que se acercara . Por mucho que intentase justificar a si mismo sus actos con el incidente titán, dentro de él, muy en el fondo sabía que no había actuado bien. Y sabía que no era un dios apreciado.

Pero cuando vio a Zeus acercarse a ella algo dentro de él empezó a arder. No sabía bien porqué pero le repugnaba la manera en la que su hermano se estaba intentando aprovechar de ella. Por algún motivo aquella muchacha le había recordado a él, y cuando Zeus intentó besarla buscó una excusa para alejarlo de aquel lugar. Sólo había que observar el lenguaje corporal de la joven para saber que no quería tener nada con él.

Otra mortal se hubiese doblegado ante Zeus, ante ese encanto que las mortales le encontraban. Pero aquella chica no, y eso le había gustado.

La chica le miraba intensamente a los ojos, parecía querer leer dentro de ellos. Se veía curiosidad ,pero, no miedo. La chica le dedico una sonrisa, otra cosa que el no recordaba que nadie le hubiese dedicado, y no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ella.

-¿Te estaba molestando?Puede ponerse muy pesado cuando quiere. No entiende que no, es no.- Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sin saber muy bien porqué Perséfone sintió instantáneamente que aquel dios le agradaba. Sentía curiosidad por saber quién era, y porqué no lo había visto interactuar con los demás dioses de la fiesta.

-Más o menos. Pero tenía la situación controlada. Antes me tiro al mar que dejar que me toque.- Respondió la mortal sin perder la sonrisa. Ese dios le inspiraba confianza, pero no podía fiarse de su instinto…¿ o sí? Quería dejarle claro que no iba a dejar que nadie se aprovechase de ella.

Hades rió. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no reía. Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Aquella chica le caía bien. Por fin alguien que rechaza a Zeus y tenía el valor de despreciarlo en alto.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Le habrá venido bien a su ego que por fin alguien lo rechace. Aunque por si acaso te he echado un cable.-

-¿Hera no lo estaba buscando no?.-

-No.-

-No te he pedido que me ayudes, pero gracias. Eso estaba empezando a ser incómodo. Oye y…¿ qué estabas haciendo por aquí?¿Por qué no estabas en la fiesta?.-

Hades no sabía muy bien que decir. Bajo ningún concepto le iba a decir que había sentido curiosidad por ella y la había seguido hasta allí. Aunque sus intenciones no eran malas aquello no sonaba nada bien. Y por algún motivo estaba muy agusto hablando con ella. No quería asustarla y que saliese huyendo.

-Aunque yo también sea un dios, no encajo mucho con ellos. Me siento muy diferente. Me alejé y os escuché. No pienses que te iba siguiendo ni nada parecido.-

Conforme aquel dios iba hablando, le iba cayendo cada vez mejor. Ella se había sentido exactamente igual.

-Por supuesto, nadie ha sugerido que me estuvieses siguiendo.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Hades. No se explicaba que hacía una chica como ella en aquel lugar.

La joven se dio cuenta de que era el primero que se lo había preguntado. Y ni siquiera se le había acercado de manera incómoda.

-Me llamo Perséfone-

-Perséfone…. -dijo el dios. Perséfone no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que sonaba su nombre en la boca de aquel dios.

-Me encanta como suena.A decir verdad tienes cara de Perséfone.- Dijo Hades sonriendo. Había sonreído más en el rato que llevaba hablando con la muchacha que en los últimos veinte años.

Con un giro de muñeca apareció en su mano una botella de ambrosía y dos copas.

\- Tengo una botella de ambrosía y dos copas. Podemos beber un poco y sentarnos en la orilla del mar, o podemos volver a ese muermo. ¿Qué me dices Perséfone?-

La mortal escaneó con la mirada al dios. Su instinto le decía que podía confiar en él, que no le iba a hacer ningún daño. Ni siquiera se había acercado lo suficiente como para incomodarla. Si hubiese querido propasarse con ella ya lo habría hecho. A Zeus sólo le había costado unos segundos.

Además su hermana quería que se lo pasase bien en su fiesta y que se relacionase con los dioses, y de esa manera cumpliría todos esos objetivos. Además estaba bien tener alguien con quien hablar el resto de días. No podía estar pegada a su hermana y a Hércules siempre.

``Lo hago por ti hermana´´ pensó antes de responder.

Perséfone se acercó y cogió suavemente la botella de las manos del dios. Tocó sin querer uno de sus dedos y una sensación como de descarga eléctrica invadió a ambos.

Hades ofreció una copa a la mortal. Perséfone llenó las dos copas y se sentó a la orilla del mar.

-Nos esconderemos aquí de Zeus Después de todo no me gustaría que descubriera que le has mentido para librarme de él.-

-Muy amable por tu parte.- Respondió el dios de los muertos y acto seguido bebió un trago de su copa.-Yo me quedaré aquí contigo para evitar que él intente que seas su próxima conquista mortal.-

-No me voy con cualquiera.-

-Debo sentirme muy halagado entonces nena.-La joven rubia se atragantó con la ambrosía.

-Perdona, no he querido decir…no pienses que yo tengo esas intenciones…- Y Hades se sintió tremendamente estúpido. Lo último que quería era espantarla. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella. Lo único que necesitaba era ese rato de tranquilidad junto a ella.

Perséfone se sintió también algo estúpida. En el fondo le hubiese gustado que ese dios se sintiese atraído por ella. Aunque aquello era una soberana estupidez. Acababan de conocerse, y aún asi estaba segura de que era la mejor persona que había conocido en aquella fiesta. No quería estropearlo. Decidió ayudarle y cambiar de tema.

-Me alegro de que no seas como Zeus. Y Apolo tampoco se queda atrás. He oído historias rarísimas¿Son ciertas?.-

Estuvieron toda la noche hablando. Hades le conto a Persefone cotilleos de los dioses y sus manias. Le conto incluso aquella vez que Zeus se disfrazo de toro para estar con una mortal. Hades disfrutaba de aquel momento. No recordaba haberse sentido tan cómodo con nadie. Ella no le juzgaba, no le miraba por encima del hombro como hacían los demás. Le trataba incluso con admiración. Y no paraba de sonreírle… esa sonrisa tan sincera tenía algo que le encantaba… esa chica en general le encantaba.

Las horas pasaron y unos gritos interrumpieron su conversación. -¡Persefone! ¿Donde estas?!- Era Megara, que estaba buscando a su hermana Era hora de marcharse, y a la mujer de ojos violetas le preocupaba no haber visto a su hermana durante horas.

-Debo irme- Dijo Persefone con una mueca triste.

-Yo también debo irme. Ha sido agradable conocerte.-

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se miraron. Hades le echó valor y preguntó:

-¿Vas a venir todos los viernes?-

-Es posible. ¿Y tú?.-

-También es posible. Y si quieres…acudiré a este mismo lugar.- Respondió el dios.

-Si traes una botella de ambrosía y dos copas me apunto.- Dijo la joven.

-Hecho.- Respondió Hades, y dio la mano a Perséfone.

Aquel contacto duró segundos, aunque menos de lo que a ambos les hubiese gustado. La voz que buscaba a Perséfone cada vez era más cercana.

-Tenemos un trato.- Respondió la rubia soltando a su pesar la mano de aquel dios.

Esa frase de los labios de Perséfone hizo que Hades sonriese como un idiota. Cuantas veces había dicho él esas mismas palabras, y en qué contextos tan diferentes.

-Nos vemos nena.- Dijo intentando sonar despreocupado mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo. Aunque no pudo evitar aparecer en el Inframundo con aquella sonrisa tonta en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: ¿Sabes quién soy?

Perséfone y su hermana volaban hacia su hogar. Hércules había decidido volver andando para que Pegaso pudiese dejar a las chicas sanas y salvas en la villa.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido Per? Estaba preocupada.-

-Sólo di una vuelta. Hice lo que querías, me integré. No tienes de qué preocuparte. El viernes que viene volveré.-

Meg se sentía en parte culpable. Debería haber estado más pendiente de su hermana, en lugar de estar presumiendo de prometido. Y no dejaba de ser extraño aquel repentino cambio en la actitud de su hermana pequeña.

-Me alegro de que hayas decidido volver a venir. Prometo que estaré más pendiente de ti. Siento que… te dejé algo abandonada.-

-Se cuidarme sola, no te preocupes. Tenías razón.- Dijo Per, pensando en que su hermana tenía razón en que no todos los dioses eran iguales.

-¿Razón?¿Razón en qué?.-

Una sonrisa idiota apareció en la cara de la rubia. Se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en tonterías. Ese dios era muy divertido y se lo había pasado bien con él,y vendría bien tener un amigo entre aquellos inmortales. A penas tenía amigos en Tebas, y ya que su hermana quería que estuviese durante 6 meses yendo a aquellas celebraciones, al menos se divertiría. Era absurdo pensar que había algo más. Por eso no le diría a su hermana nada de eso, al menos de momento. Porque seguro que lo malinterpretaba y se pensaba lo que no era, y no deseaba tener que justificarse.

-Tierra llamando a Per¿Hola?-

Meg y Pegaso miraban hacia Perséfone, que parecía estar en otra dimensión, sumida en sus pensamientos.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de que estaban paradas dentro de la villa, ya habían llegado, y vio las miradas sobre ella.

-Estoy tremendamente cansada. Me voy a descansar, le dije a Hipócrates que mañana iría a ayudarle.¡Hasta mañana!.-

Y la joven de ojos azules se marchó hacia su cabaña sin dar oportunidad a su hermana de decir nada.

Meg y Pegaso se miraron.

-Lo sé Pegaso, está más rara que de costumbre.-

Hades llegó al inframundo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba de tan buen humor. Pensaba que al ir a la fiesta de los dioses iba a ser objeto de burlas y humillaciones, pero en lugar de eso había conocido a una chica muy agradable y habían pasado un rato increíble. Al menos aquella obligación impuesta por Zeus no iba a ser tan horrible.

Se quedó pensando en la voz que había llamado a Perséfone. Le era muy familiar,pero no conseguía ubicarla.Y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. La chica rubia era mortal. La única mortal que había en la fiesta aparte de…

-No… no puede ser.-

La voz que llamaba a aquel ángel caído del cielo era… la de su ex secuaz.

¿Qué relación tendría con Meg?¿Serían amigas? Meg no tenía amigos, al menos que él supiese. El trabajar para él no le dejaba mucho tiempo para la vida social.

¿Le contaría Perséfone a Meg que había estado trabajando para él? No le había dicho su nombre en ningún momento, pero su aspecto no daba lugar a dudas. Es posible que Meg le contase las atrocidades que había hecho.¿Sabría Perséfone lo del incidente titán?En su interior deseaba que no lo supiese. Para una persona con la que se llevaba bien y que no lo trataba como un indeseable,no quería que le despreciase.

-¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Sólo es una mortal…bella, agradable, simpática, inteligente… ¡pero solo una mortal al fin y al cabo! –

El señor de los muertos no iba a perder la cabeza por una mortal. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en el inframundo, y además tenía que hablar con las parcas.

Hades no era un idiota,sabía que volver a estar tan cerca de tomar el Olimpo le sería prácticamente imposible. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber querido gobernar el cosmos. Lo que quería era abandonar el Inframundo, quizás,más que abandonar el Inframundo, era abandonar el estatus de paria que le habían impuesto. Aquello correspondía más a su deseo de ser respetado y venerado, a título de venganza personal, que a un deseo real de ser el dueño del Olimpo.

Hace eones, Hades no era así, no era un ser egoísta y frío. Cualquier otro dios estaría desequilibrado y se habría vuelto loco con ese trabajo. Hades no, y Zeus lo sabía. Hades era poderoso, fuerte… y convenía tenerlo fuera del Olimpo. Otro dios seguiría atrapado en el vórtice de las almas y se habría consumido.

El vórtice… Hades no había podido volver allí desde que consiguió salir. Todavía tenía pesadillas. Ese recuerdo era una auténtica tortura para él. Era como si las almas atrapadas en ese lugar pudiesen volver a atraparlo durante la noche.

A pesar de todo los párpados le pesaban. Estaba muy cansado. Y aunque no deseaba dormirse no pudo remediarlo.

Abrió los ojos. Las parcas estaban en la sala del trono y le ofrecieron un papel. En ese papel ponía como vengarse de Zeus y Hércules y conquistar el Olimpo definitivamente, siendo él, Hades, el dios supremo.

Pero por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía leer lo que ponía. Una voz hizo que apartase su mirada del papel.

-No lo hagas.-

Frente a él se encontraba la mortal de la fiesta. Perséfone.

-Seph…¿ qué haces tú aquí?.-

-No lo hagas.-

La mortal se acercó, y le quitó delicadamente el pergamino de las manos. Igual que cuando le había cogido delicadamente la botella de ambrosía. Sintió su mirada azul clavarse con él, y se sintió tremendamente culpable. No quería que ella se enterase de lo que pretendía hacer.

-No lo hagas.-

Volvió a escuchar antes de despertarse. No había sido un sueño agradable, pero al menos no se había despertado empapado en sudor y con la sensación de que un puñado de almas le hubiesen dado una paliza.

``Podría haber sido peor´´. Pensó, y se dispuso a empezar el día. Debía alejar sus pensamientos de tonterías. Que aquella mortal despertase su simpatía no significaba que tuviese que dejar de lado sus planes. Al fin y al cabo terminaría averiguando quién era él.¿Y a quién le importaba? Sólo la necesitaba para que la asistencia a esas fiestas no fuese una tortura. ¿Y porqué había empleado el término necesitar? Él no necesitaba a nadie. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar y concentrarse en trabajar.

Pasó la semana, y llegó de nuevo el viernes. Perséfone llegó con Megara y Hercules a la fiesta. Aunque le hubiese gustado ir directamente a la playa, su hermana no se lo puso nada fácil. Se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola en la anterior fiesta, y no se despegaba de ella.

No era tan horrible después de todo. Tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con su hermana, como en los viejos tiempos. El problema es que la imagen del dios que la esperaba en la orilla del mar con una botella de ambrosía y dos copas no se apartaba de su cabeza. Porque claro, ellos habían hecho un trato, y era muy desconsiderado faltar a su palabra. Además Meg tenía derecho a pasar tiempo con su prometido. Asi que finalmente, con la excusa de que iba a probar un poco de vino del traído por Baco, consiguió escaparse de su hermana.

Llevaba una copa de vino. Mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del mar olió la copa, y pensó que el olor era agradable. Muy afrutado.

-¡Hola!.-

Se volvió hacia el dueño de aquella voz. Apolo estaba allí.Esa noche el cielo estaba nublado, por lo que al no verse la luna y las estrellas todo era mucho más oscuro.

-Hola. Apolo ¿verdad?.-

Instintivamente se echó hacia atrás y una zarza le rasgó el vestido a la altura de la pierna, haciendo un pequeño corte.

-¿ Estas bien? Déjame que te ayude.-

Apolo fue a poner la mano sobre la herida de la joven para curarla. La muchacha, pensando que tenía las mismas intenciones que Zeus se echó hacia atrás y cayó.

El dios se fue a agachar para ayudarla a levantarse, y justo Hades hizo acto de presencia. Lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre. Perséfone en el suelo y Apolo agachándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué rayos haces?.-

-¡Hades!.- Dijo Apolo sorprendido. Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el dios.

-¿Qué quieres?.-

El señor de los muertos dio la mano a Seph para ayudarla a levantarse, dándose cuenta de que había un jirón en su vestido.

-¿Se puede saber que le has hecho?¿No habrás intentado forzarla?.-

-¿De qué hablas?Sólo intentaba ayudarla.- Respondió el dios del sol sin entender muy bien que mosca le había picado al dios de los muertos.

-Ayudarla…pues ayúdanos y márchate.-

El dios sol miró a Perséfone sin comprender muy bien que estaba pasando.

-Esto… en otro momento hablamos. Adiós.-Y la mortal cogió a Hades del hombro desapareciendo de allí, y dejando a Apolo con cara de póker.

Mientras caminaban Hades comenzó a sentirse muy estúpido. Si no supiera que eso no era posible pensaría que había tenido un ataque de celos. Y lo peor era que Perséfone pensaría que había tenido un ataque de celos, cuando no había sido así. Simplemente no le gustaba que los otros dioses se aprovechasen de la única amiga que tenía allí.

Al llegar a la orilla Perséfone habló:

-Apolo no me ha hecho nada, en realidad me caí yo sola.-

-No soporto esa inocencia fingida que tiene, estoy seguro de que iba a intentar algo. Aunque… si te gustaba, puedes volver con él.- Hades se sentó en la arena tras decir esto. Le daba algo de vergüenza mirar a Perséfone tras haberse puesto así con Apolo sin motivos.

La joven rió.-No tengo ningún interés en Apolo. Ya me contaste el último día su historial.-

Hades se sintió aliviado al escuchar aquello. En el fondo deseaba que Seph no sintiese ninguna atracción por el dios sol. Era un aprovechado con las mortales, y Perséfone no se merecía a alguien tan miserable. No era nada malo preocuparse por alguien que te cae bien.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el vestido?.-

\- Estaba oscuro y Apolo apareció y me asustó. Tropecé con una zarza y tengo un corte. El resto es de la copa de vino que del susto se me cayó.

-Así que..¿Ahora prefieres el vino?.- Preguntó el dios, haciendo aparecer con un giro de muñeca una botella y una sola copa de ambrosía.

-Nuestro trato era beber ambrosía, y ambrosía beberemos.-

Se sentaron en la orilla como el día anterior. Hades llenó las dos copas y le pasó una a Perséfone. Bebieron en silencio, escuchando las olas del mar. El señor de los muertos no sintió ninguna actitud diferente en la muchacha. Tal vez Megara no le hubiera contado nada, aunque se seguía preguntando que relación tendrían.

-El otro día no me presenté.-Dijo el dios de los muertos rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Sabes quién soy?-

Perséfone se dio cuenta que había dado por hecho quién era y no le había preguntado ni su nombre.-Me arriesgaré. ¿Eres Hades, no?.-

El dios no pudo evitar sonreir.-¿Y si te equivocas?Sería muy descortés por tu parte haberme confundido con otro.-

La mortal le devolvió la sonrisa.- Túnica negra,un broche de calavera, pelo de fuego… no deja mucho lugar a dudas. A menos que seas Thánatos, en cuyo caso te pediría mil disculpas.-

-Has acertado, no tienes que pedirme perdón.- Y entonces borró su sonrisa, y con un rostro más serio se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿No tienes miedo? -

-¿Debería tenerlo? -Dijo Perséfone sosteniendo la mirada.

-No.Tú me has caído bien.-

-Me siento muy halagada.-

Aquellos ojos azules le parecían hipnóticos. Había algo en aquella chica que le hacía confiar en ella. Puede que se arrepintiese más tarde, pero tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber que hacía ella allí.

-Y dime…¿qué haces tu aquí?.-

-¿Aparte de beber ambrosía con el dios de los muertos en la playa? Soy la hermana de Megara, ya sabes,de la novia.-

Hades se atragantó con la ambrosía. ¿ Su hermana?¿ Megara tenía una hermana? Esperaba que se conociesen de algo, a fin de cuentas eran las únicas mortales que había allí, y el último día se habían ido juntas, pero de ahí a ser familia…¿Sabría qué Meg le había vendido su alma durante una temporada? Imposible,no era algo de lo que la prometida de Hércules se sintiese muy orgullosa, y en caso de ser cierto Perséfone no estaría allí sentada con él.

-¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó Perséfone.-Supuse que te imaginarías que soy una mortal. No tengo mucho aspecto de diosa.-

El dios de ojos amarillos se tranquilizó.Seguramente no sabría nada sobre lo de Meg.Y le hizo gracia el comentario de ella. Le parecía que tenía mucho más de diosa que muchas de las diosas presentes en la fiesta.

-Sé que eres una mortal, de lo contrario te conocería.- Las dudas sobre si la muchacha sabía acerca del incidente con los titanes le carcomía.

-Bueno y tú ,¿ qué sabes sobre mi?Creo que no soy muy popular entre los mortales.-

-Ya… a los mortales no nos gusta por lo general hablar sobre la muerte, y como tú estás implicado en eso directamente no caes muy bien. Pero… no me pareces un mal tipo. Cuando llegue el momento de que vaya a tu reino espero que me trates bien.-Respondió Perséfone con una sonrisa.

``¿Qué no le parezco un mal tipo? ¿No sabrá nada sobre mi pasado?´´

-¿Damos una vuelta por la playa? Luego podemos volver a la fiesta, tu hermana estará preocupada.- Hades no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿De verdad le importaba que Meg estuviese preocupada por su hermana?¿O no quería darle más motivos para que le odiase y alejase a Perséfone de él?

-Claro.-

Caminaron y llegaron hasta una cala preciosa. El problema era el acantilado que había para bajar.

-Lo siento, no había caído en que no puedes orbitar ni volar.-

-¿Me tomas por una cobarde?.- Y Perséfone intentó por sus propios medios bajar por aquel acantilado. El problema es que era demasiado escarpado. Prácticamente nada más intentar bajar se resbaló, se hizo otro corte en la pierna y se quedó colgando el aire, sujeta únicamente por sus manos.

-Nunca había visto una mortal que tuviese tan poco interés en su integridad física.-Dijo Hades orbitando a su lado y riendo.

-¿Piensas ayudarme?.-

Aquello era lo que el dios esperaba. No iba a dejar que cayese al vacío, pero tampoco quería cogerla en brazos y que se sintiese incómoda o malinterpretase las cosas. Pero si era ella la que lo pedía…

La cogió en brazos y fue bajando poco a poco hacia la cala. Podía sentir el aroma de ella. Notaba el contacto con su piel y con su pelo. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, y no pudo evitar que el corazón comenzase a latirle muy deprisa.

Perséfone podía sentir la calidez que el dios de los muertos desprendía. Sintió por primera vez su aroma, y pensó que era muy agradable. Le gustaba la textura de su túnica de seda, y cuando estuvieron sobre la arena y él la depositó con suavidad en el suelo le apenó que finalizase el contacto.

-Vaya, lo siento, te he manchado la túnica de sangre.- Dijo la joven al ver que parte de la túnica del dios estaba teñido de sangre.

-No te preocupes. La próxima vez que nos veamos puedes regalarme una. Aunque te lo perdono si tienes más cuidado y dejas de lesionarte por ahí…-

Se acercó a ver su pierna. La otra herida había debido desaparecer por que no la encontraba.Sólo había un corte reciente.

-Apolo…¿No te llegó a hacer nada no?.-

-No… si te digo la verdad pensaba que vendría con esas intenciones. Creo que no soy tan irresistible como yo creía.- Rió la joven.

Irresistible… Hades pensó que era una buena definición para aquella chica. Aún así disfrutaba provocándola. –Apolo ligaría hasta con una planta, créeme, sé de lo que hablo.-

La rubia arqueó una ceja y le mostró una sonrisa de lado:- No sé muy bien como tomarme eso.-

La conversación fue interrumpida por gritos y sonidos de destrozos. Ambos se miraron, sabiendo que algo no marchaba bien. Se disponían a volver a la fiesta cuando algo les cortó el paso.

_**Hola de nuevo!Como podéis ver aqui Apolo en lugar de ir directamente a intentar conquistar a Perséfone ( lo veía muy forzado) tiene una primera toma de contacto con ella, otra cosa es que en futuros capítulos si que esté interesado en algo más. Aún asi Hades se pone celoso igualmente. Por otro lado en el fic anterior me hizo gracia un review en el que me deciais que Pegaso se había visto relegado a ser un medio de transporte. Y leyendo el fic anterior es cierto. Así que también quiero intentar que la participación sea un poco mayor.**_

_**Disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre las conversaciones entre Hades y Perséfone, y la verdad que en el fic anterior tengo la sensación de que se mostraban poco.**_

_**Espero no tardar en actualizar. Muchas gracias por volver a darle una oportunidad a este fic, y sobre todo a Paula de Vera por ser mi fan más incondicional de este universo. Sin dejar fuera a Ptonica y a Xitan22 que comentan practicamente todos mis fics de esta pareja.**_

_**Besos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:Una atracción irresistible

Algo que Perséfone describiría como un lobo alado de unos 3 metros de altura estaba frente a ellos. Hades se puso delante de ella de manera protectora y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia la criatura. Ésta la esquivó, y saltó hacia ellos.

El dios de los muertos sin inmutarse lanzó otra bola de energía que esta vez le dio de lleno.

-¿De dónde diablos ha salido eso?- Preguntó Hades sin comprender muy bien como ese ser había podido burlar la protección impuesta por Zeus a aquel lugar.

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas?-

Para su sorpresa dos criaturas idénticas a la anterior aparecieron. El dios miró a la joven de reojo y la tranquilizó:-No te preocupes Seph. Da igual cuantos bichos de estos haya, puedo con todos.-

La chica se sentía tranquila, sabía que al lado de Hades no podía pasarle nada malo.``Seph…´´. Nadie la había llamado nunca así. Le gustaba como sonaba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las dos bestias se lanzaron a la par sobre ellos, siendo eliminadas sin contemplación por el señor de los muertos.

Éste miró hacia los lados, no parecía que hubiese más de esas criaturas. Debía dirigirse a la fiesta y averiguar que rayos estaba pasando.

Cuando volvieron donde estaban todos los dioses Hércules clavaba su espada en el último de los lobos alados que quedaban vivos. El escenario daba pena. Mesas, sillas, vasos… todo estaba roto y tirado por el suelo, parecía que había provocado Eolo un ciclón.

Todos aplaudieron al héroe, y Meg que no paraba de buscar a su hermana se paró en seco cuando la vio aparecer acompañada de él. Los aplausos cesaron y todas las miradas se posaron en Hades y Perséfone.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que el vestido blanco de la mortal estaba rasgado y con una gran mancha roja que probablemente fuese sangre. Aquello no era un tanto a favor de Hades.

-¡Perséfone!.- Meg corrió hacia abrazó y acto seguido la examinó.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?¿Estás bien?.-

El resto de inmortales miraban a la pareja en silencio. Hades conocía esas miradas. Todos pensaban que él era el responsable del estado de Perséfone, y lo más probable es que pensasen que también tenía algo que ver con aquel destrozo.

-No me ha hecho nada, estoy bien.-

-Me la encontré andando por la playa, seguramente escapando de alguna de esas bestias. La acompañé hasta la fiesta, eso es todo.- Dijo Hades. Odiaba mentir, pero no quería tener problemas con Megara. Más bien no quería que Seph tuviese problemas con ella. Sabía que Meg no le permitiría tener ni el más mínimo contacto con su hermana.

Seph miró hacia Hades.¿Por qué decía aquello?¿No quería que los relacionaran?¿Qué tenía de malo lo que habían hecho? Aunque se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco le había dicho a nadie que llevaba dos días viéndole.

La mujer de ojos violetas no le dio oportunidad a decir nada más. Agarró a su hermana de los hombros llevándosela de allí.

-Vayámonos a casa. No quiero que estés ni un segundo más cerca de él.-

``Ya está.Se acabó el llevarnos bien´´. Pensó el señor del averno. Meg le contaría todo sobre el incididente titán, y Perséfone no querría volver a hablar con él. Después de todo demasiado había durado aquello sin que la prometida de Hércules se enterase. Aunque si no hubiesen aparecido aquellos invitados no deseados…

-¡Hades!.- Era la voz de jefe de los dioses. Zeus no entendía que había pasado. Sus medidas de seguridad eran efectivas, y si había un sospechoso de haberlas burlado y haber intentado sabotear el compromiso de su hijo ese era Hades.

El dios de los muertos se acercó hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí Hades?-

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi-

-¿Estás diciendo que no tienes nada que ver en esto?-Zeus quería confiar en su hermano, pero era todo demasiado sospechoso, y sentía las miradas del resto de dioses sobre ellos dos.

El dios de ojos dorados se imaginaba que todos lo iban a relacionar con el incidente. Para una vez que no hacía nada era acusado.-Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que ha pasado.-

-Y dime,¿Qué hacías con la hermana de Megara?Traía un aspecto horrible-

-Ya lo he dicho. Me la encontré y la acompañé a la fiesta. No tengo nada que ver con esto-

Apolo miraba fijamente a Hades. Sabía de buena tinta que mentía, lo que no sabía era porqué, no sabía que tipo de relación tenía con Perséfone.¿Estaría la mortal relacionada con aquello?¿Trabajaría para él?Eso lo explicaría aunque por una parte le decepcionaba. La encontraba muy atractiva. Siempre le habían atraído las mortales pero esque esa se llevaba la palma. No dijo nada por si acaso. Si trabajaba para Hades tarde o temprano se sabría.

-La fiesta ha terminado.-Sentenció Zeus.

-¿Puedo marcharme ya?-De lo único que tenía ganas en ese momento el señor de los muertos era de marcharse de allí. Había sido un estúpido pensando que las cosas podían ser diferentes, no cambiarían si no las cambiaba él personalmente, todo seguiría igual para siempre.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo una diosa no paraba de reir mientras observaba su bola de cristal. Podía ver como aquel ejército de lobos alados destrozaban todo. Hécate sabía perfectamente que esos lobos no iban a poder contra los dioses, pero había sido muy divertido, y además sabía que todas las miradas se centrarían en Hades. Tenía que conseguir que la semilla de la duda creciera y Zeus acabase desterrando a Hades. Eso la convertiría en la reina del Inframundo.

Dejó de reir cuando vio que Hades estaba con una mortal. Vió como la protegió frente a las criaturas y la volvió a llevar a la fiesta. ¿Qué hacía Hades con una mortal en una cala? Normalmente los mortales no se acercaban a Hades. En realidad ni los mortales ni los inmortales.

Tendría que vigilar de cerca a aquella chica, había algo en ella que no le daba buena espina. Hécate se iba a convertir como fuese en la reina del Inframundo, y no iba a dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Tras el incidente en la playa se acordó que la próxima fiesta se haría en la Atlántida, en el palacio de Poseidón. Eso significaba que solo los dioses y semidioses podían ir, por lo que Megara y Persefone no podrían asistir.

Zeus no podía dejar de pensar en que su hermano tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado en la fiesta, pero no podía demostrarlo. Le mosqueaba la relación que tenía con esa mortal hermana de Megara. Estaba seguro que se habían visto en dos ocasiones por lo menos, y que estuviesen juntos cuando sucedió el ataque no era algo casual. No era la primera vez que Hades tenía a mortales a su servicio, y empezó a pensar que Perséfone era una de ellas.

Hades estaba obligado a ir. Tras el incidente lo tenían mucho más controlado que antes. No le hacía ninguna gracia ir al palacio de Poseidón, y además, sabía que allí no podía haber mortales, por lo tanto Perséfone no asistiría.

¿Porqué sentía esa sensación de pena al pensar que en la próxima fiesta no iba a verla?``Quizás ella ni siquiera quiera verme… Megara habrá corrido a contarle mi intento de toma del Olimpo…´´ No sabía bien cuando volvería a ver a esa chica. Quizás… quizás debería contarle él mismo lo del Olimpo. Después de todo ¿qué mas daba? Se acabaría enterando tarde o temprano.

Intento serenarse. Haría las cosas paso a paso y ya vería como actuaba. Ultimamente estaba demasiado nervioso, y eso no era propio de el. También tenía pendiente hablar con las parcas. Esa chica le desconcentraba.

Mientras tanto en la villa de Hércules… Persefone volvía de la casa donde Hipócrates curaba a los enfermos. Llevaba 3 días que apenas estaba en la villa, siempre en la consulta ayudando a Hipocrates. Estaba muy confundida. Intentaba alejar a Hades de sus pensamientos, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más invadía su mente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando encontró a Meg en la puerta de su casa.

\- Per, tenemos que hablar.-

Hades se dirigió a la estancia donde estaban las Parcas. Necesitaba hablar con ellas y ver si había alguna posibilidad de que le respondiesen sobre el incidente de la fiesta. Pero no solo quería hablar de eso.. durante los tres meses que estuvo en el vórtice de las almas lo único que le ayudaba a no consumirse era una palabra… venganza.

Mientras tanto en la villa de Hercules Meg y Per hablaban en la cabaña de ésta. Megara le contó sobre el intento de toma del Olimpo y como Hércules había mandado de un puñetazo a Hades al vórtice de las almas. Sólo obvio la parte en la que ella era secuaz de Hades y traicionaba a Hercules…

Perséfone escuchó sin interrumpir toda la historia. No sabía bien como sentirse. Es cierto que no conocía mucho a Hades, pero no le había parecido en absoluto un villano o alguien malvado. Y si fuese así, ¿ Por qué Zeus le permitía asistir a la boda de su hijo? ¿Por qué no le encerraba en el tártaro? Y sin tan malvado era ¿ Por qué se había preocupado por ella? Está claro que Hades la había protegido, podía haber dejado que las bestias de la fiesta la matasen.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?.- Preguntó

-Porque no quiero que te haga daño. Hazme caso, no te acerques a él.-

Meg observó el rostro de su hermana. Su expresión era muy seria, casi como si estuviese calculando lo que hacer. Si era verdad que su único acercamiento al dios había sido al huir de aquellos lobos en la fiesta… ¿ Por qué parecía estar dolida?

-Per, quiero que me prometas que no te acercarás a él.-

La joven rubia levantó la vista hacia su hermana. No quería admitir que de alguna manera empatizaba con él, que había algo en él que le hacía confiar, que le hacía creer que no era tan malo, pero no podía decirle eso a su hermana. Él había mentido, había dicho que no se conocían, que había sido coincidencia que apareciesen juntos.

-Está bien.-Respondió Perséfone.Y acto seguido se levantó para salir a recoger algunas plantas medicinales. Necesitaba relajarse.

Cuando la joven rubia se disponía a salir de la mansión, vio entrar a Hércules con una muchacha pelirroja.

-Os presento a mi amiga Cassandra. -Dijo un feliz Hercules. -Estudiamos juntos en Atenas y ahora es vidente en el oráculo de Delfos.-

Mientras tanto en el inframundo las parcas estaban muy solicitadas. Hécate había ido a visitarlas. Y no había salido muy contenta la verdad. Había ido a ver que podía hacer para que Hades se marchase del inframundo, y se encontraba con que ella sería la que abandonaría el inframundo. Por supuesto las Parcas sólo contaban lo que les interesaba, y aunque no habían entrado en detalles, le habían revelado que una joven de cabellos negros ocuparía su palacio algún día.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para ella… si Hades se casaba algún día, su esposa compartiría el palacio con el. Lo único bueno, si es que podía haber algo bueno, esque la joven que había visto con Hades el otro día era rubia, aunque dudaba mucho que los intereses de esa muchacha se centrasen en el dios de los muertos.

Poco después fue Hades a visitar a las Parcas. Ignorando la visita de Hécate.

-Buenas tardes señoras.-

-Sabíamos que saldrías del vórtice de las almas.-

-Sabíamos que vendrías .-

Hades intento calmarse. Sabía lo molestas que podían llegar a ser y no conseguiría nada con un ataque de ira.

-Como ustedes lo saben todo, las dejare hablar. Después de todo, ya sabrán lo que quiero preguntarles.-Dijo Hades lo más sereno posible.

Las parcas rieron.- ¿ Por la joven rubia? Esa chica es la pieza que necesitas para conseguir tu venganza.-

Hades se quedó mudo. No esperaba que fueran por ahí los tiros.

-¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto?-

-Esa joven puede resultarte muy útil, si emplear tus cartas sabes-

-Se te van a plantear dos opciones: podrás conseguir tu ansiada venganza engañando a la chica y atrapándola en el inframundo para siempre. Hércules será capaz de darte sus poderes a cambio de la chica, Megara se lo pedirá. Con Hércules fuera de juego y con ese poderoso rehén, podrás conseguir la victoria.-

-¿Poderoso rehén?-Preguntó Hades. Es cierto que la muchacha era hermana de Megara, pero dudaba que eso importase a los dioses.

Las arpías rieron.-Ya hemos hablado demasiado.- Y desaparecieron dando vueltas alrededor del ojo.

-¿ Y la segunda opción?- La ultima vez tampoco le habían dicho la segunda opción y era acabar en un río lleno de almas absorviendole la energía. Intento calmarse, había otra cosa que tenía pendiente. Quería hablar con Perséfone. No estaba muy satisfecho con lo que le habían dicho las parcas, su venganza era algo personal, entre él y los dioses, no quería meter a Perséfone en medio, y menos con mentiras y engaños. Aunque la idea de que ella comiese granada de los muertos y se quedase en el Inframundo se le hacía terriblemente seductora.

Tenía que pensar como iba a jugar sus cartas. Vengarse de todos los dioses y salir del inframundo era tentador, pero eso suponía meter en medio a aquella mortal,y aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago cuando pensaba en ello. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan agradable y despertar su simpatía? No era alguien que sintiese cariño o simpatía por la gente, pero ella había conseguido caerle muy bien.

-¡Diablos!¡Todo sería más fácil si no la conociese!-Dijo para si mismo antes de salir del Inframundo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Perséfone se encontraba recogiendo plantas medicinales para llevarlas a la consulta. Estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Su conversación con Meg, todo lo que le había dicho sobre Hades… y luego estaba Cassandra. Esa chica de por si era extraña, pero con ella se había comportado de manera muy extraña, como si la hubiese visto antes, incluso si no fuese un disparate se atrevería a decir … que se había comportado con ella como si le tuviese miedo.

Hades la observaba con su casco de invisibilidad. No pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy graciosa con su ceño fruncido mientras metía plantas y hierbas en una bolsa, como si estuviese enfadada. Y sin darse cuenta esbozó una gran sonrisa.

La vio sentarse en un claro, revisando lo que había recogido, y decidió que era el momento de acercarse.

Sigilosamente se puso detrás de ella y le tapó los ojos con las manos. Se acercó suavemente a su oído y le susurró:-¿Quién soy?.-

Perséfone de primeras se asustó y dio un respingo, pero acto seguido cuando escuchó su voz se tranquilizó.

-¿Hades?.-

Este apartó sus manos de los ojos, y cuando la muchacha se volvió sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos.-No puedo creerlo, ahora me estoy volviendo loca.-

-¿Qué?.- Dijo el dios de los muertos sin darse cuenta que llevaba puesto su casco de invisibilidad, y que la mortal no podía verle.

La joven dio un pequeño grito y miró hacia los lados, haciendo que Hades comprendiese lo que pasaba. El dios se quitó el casco, apareciendo ante los ojos de una atónita Perséfone, que con la sorpresa cayó hacia atrás, quedándose tumbada en el suelo.

Hades le sonrió, y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- Quizás si que estás un poco loca.-

La mortal tomó su mano, y al incorporarse quedaron sus cuerpos casi pegados. ¿Cómo alguien que según su hermana había hecho cosas tan horribles podía resultarle tan… agradable? No podía evitar pensar que tenía que haber algo detrás, algo que sólo ella se había aventurado a buscar. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos intensamente sin soltarse la mano.

Hades no pudo evitar pensar en lo que habían dicho las parcas mientras la miraba, mientras sentía la calidez de su mano, de su cuerpo. Aquello era demasiado agradable, ella conseguía hacer que bajara la guardia todas las veces. Se puso nervioso y soltó su mano -¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa?-

La mortal sintió como se perdía toda la magia de aquel momento, como si despertase de un sueño. Un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago. Era imposible que alguien que le hacía sentir aquellas cosas fuese… tan malo. Recordó que le había prometido a su hermana que no se acercaría a él. Aunque en realidad no estaba incumpliendo su promesa. Era él el que se había acercado a ella, y no al revés.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?.-

Caminaron en silencio. Hades no sabía como sacar el tema. No podía decirle: -Ey nena¿sabes? Hace no mucho intenté conquistar el Olimpo y encerrar a todos los dioses en el tártaro.- Tenía que ser más sutil.

Perséfone volvió la vista hacia él, se veía pensativo.-¿En qué piensas?-

El dios de pelo de fuego volvió la cabeza hacia ella.-Pienso… que la última vez que paseamos por la playa aparecieron unas bestias que destrozaron todo, veo que atraes los problemas.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Seph no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado.-¿No te gustan los problemas?-

-Oh desde luego, me encantan-

Seph se armó de valor y le preguntó:-¿Por qué mentiste? Dijiste que me habías encontrado huyendo de esos bichos.-

Hades vió la oportunidad de contarle quien era. Le hubiese gustado que todo hubiera seguido como hasta ahora entre ellos, pero no tenías mas remedio. Era él o Meg.

-No soy quién tu crees.-

Seph no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver la expresión de tristeza de Hades. Estaba claro que le importaba lo que ella pensase de él.

-¿No eres Hades, señor de los muertos?-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, para relajar la situación. Creía saber lo que el dios de los muertos iba a contarle.

-Si pero… hay algo que no sabes de mí.Si mentí, fue para protegerte…de mi.-

La hermana de Meg arqueó una ceja.-¿Tengo que protegerme de ti?-

-No me malinterpretes cariño, no se me pasaría por la cabeza hacerte nada malo. Es sólo, que el resto de dioses puede que piensen lo contrario. Tu hermana te echaría una buena bronca si supiera que llevas unos días viéndome. Pensé… que sería más fácil si no te relacionaban conmigo.-

Perséfone se detuvo al lado de una roca y se sentó sobre ella, sin dejar de posar su mirada en Hades. Sabía lo que éste iba a contarle, pero no quería que él supiese que ella lo sabía. Quería escuchar íntegramente la versión de él.

-¿Y porqué no deberían relacionarme contigo?Si no hubiese estado contigo en ese momento, probablemente esos lobos me hubiesen matado.Tú me… salvaste la vida.-

Hades se sentó al lado de Perséfone. Estaban muy juntos, podía sentir el contacto de la piel de su brazo. De repente tuvo unas inoportunas ganas de abrazarla,de decirle que se sentía muy bien a su lado y que a pesar de lo que hubiese hecho no quería que cambiasen las cosas entre ellos.

Pero en lugar de ello le contó cómo meses atrás liberó a los titanes, y estuvo a punto de tomar el Olimpo, pero fue detenido por Hércules y terminó dando vueltas y siendo torturado por millones de que omitió fue el detalle de que Meg trabajó para él.

-Nunca he sido muy popular entre los dioses, y después de esto todavía menos. No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso, pero es algo que hice, y creo que deberías saberlo.-

Seph se sorprendió de lo sincero que el dios había sido con ella.Y Hades aunque estaba con la mirada baja y no se atrevía a establecer contacto visual, por un lado sintió un peso liberarse.

-Supongo que todos tenemos un pasado.- Dijo la joven.-¿Te arrepientes?.-

¿Se arrepentía? Desde luego eso lo único que había hecho era empeorar las cosas. –Sólo me ha servido para empeorar las cosas.- Respondió el dios.

Perséfone no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía con él. No había hecho las cosas bien, pero por un lado entendía porqué lo había hecho, aunque no lo compartiese en absoluto.

-Si cuando luchasteis contra Cronos hubieseis perdido, dudo que hubiese sido tan benevolente. En el fondo has tenido suerte.- Seph le ofreció una sonrisa al dios de los muertos. Sabía por sus ojos que no se sentía orgulloso de aquello, y que le estaba costando hablar de ello.

-Si no hubiésemos encerrado a Cronos estaríamos todos muertos, o algo peor…-

-Entonces por un lado, eres un héroe.-

Hades levantó la mirada y se encontró de lleno con los ojos azules de Perséfone. Esos ojos que no sólo no le juzgaban, sino que le apoyaban y le quitaban hierro al asunto. Sin apenas percatarse cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca. No podían dejar de mirarse.

-Jamás nadie me había llamado así.- Dijo el dios. Aquello era cierto. Y no era lo único que nunca le había pasado. Jamás había sentido algo como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El señor de los muertos comenzó a asustarse, pero aunque quisiese no podía separarse, y sin esperarlo los labios de Perséfone su juntaron a los suyos. Ahora ya si que no podía alejarse de allí. La tomó de la cintura y cerró los ojos.

_**Hola! Vaya capítulo largo que me ha quedado, pero esque no sabía donde cortarlo. Aquí tenemos el primer beso de Hades y Perséfone. Seph por fin sabe lo que ha hecho en el pasado el dios de los muertos, y ya sabe que su hermana no puede ni verlo( aunque no sepa que trabajó para él). Espero poder actualizar prontito. Muchos besos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Me ha elegido a mi

Cassandra se sentía feliz de volver a ver a Hércules. Tenía buenos recuerdos de él en el instituto Prometeo. No se habían visto desde que pasó lo de Icaro… Pobre Icaro, con la de sueños que tenia, y acabo muriendo por cumplirlos.. por volar cerca del sol. No es que el chico le agradase demasiado,de hecho era hasta escalofriante en ocasiones, pero tampoco deseaba su muerte…

Y ahí se encontraba Cassandra, en la piscina de la mansión de Herc, con su prometida. Cada una en una tumbona. Megara al sol y Cassandra en la sombra. Le agradaba Meg. Ella tampoco había tenido muchos amigos. Bueno, Meg no había tenido ninguno. Cassandra siempre había sido considerada el bicho raro. Megara la entendía, y se llevaban muy bien.

No podía decir lo mismo de su hermana,Perséfone. Durante su viaje de Delfos a Tebas había tenido una visión. En ella aparecía una joven rubia que no conocía, pero al entrar a la villa de su amigo… allí estaba ella, la protagonista de su visión. En principio no parecía que aquella muchacha jovial de vestido blanco pudiese ser la misma de su visión, pero no había lugar a dudas, era ella. Y si algo había aprendido Cassandra a lo largo de los años es que sus visiones siempre se cumplían de una u otra manera.

Megara miro a Cassandra. No es que Cass fuese una chica de muchas palabras, pero llevaba demasiado rato callada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Cassandra?- Preguntó Meg.- Pareces preocupada. ¿No habras tenido una de tus visiones?-

\- Cassandra intento sonreir. – Por el momento no he tenido ninguna- Y más valía, pensó Cassandra, porque sus predicciones siempre mostraban catástrofes.

Mientras tanto en la playa, Hades y Perséfone estaban fundidos en un beso. Hades sujetaba a Perséfone por la cintura, empujándola hacia su cuerpo, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a marcharse. Segundos antes había tenido la tentación de alejarse, de escapar, pero cuando había sentido el contacto de los labios de la muchacha, Hades se dio cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás, y deseaba que aquel momento no terminase jamás. No era ni mucho menos la primera a la que besaba, pero jamás había sentido nada ni remotamente parecido. Tampoco nunca le habían besado de aquella manera. Seph tenía las manos alrededor del cuello del dios. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar dentro de su pecho. Ella no era una chica excesivamente impulsiva, no más que cualquier chica de diecisiete años, pero no sabía que le había pasado. No había podido evitar al tener al dios tan cerca lanzarse a sus labios, y por la manera en la que él había reaccionado también lo estaba disfrutando.

A lo lejos Pena y Pánico contemplaban la escena aterrados. Aterrados no porque su señor estuviese besando apasionadamente a una mortal en la playa, a la vista de todos. Eso simplemente era sorprendente, extraño, muy raro... pero no aterrador. Pero Hermes había ido al inframundo en busca de Hades. Zeus quería verlo, y era responsabilidad de ellos que el mensaje llegase a Hades.

Si interrumpían a su amo, los mutilaría, si no avisaban a su amo… bueno también los mutilaría… hiciesen lo que hiciesen no podían acabar bien.

Los dos diablillos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos. -¿Quién es esa chica?.- Preguntó Pánico.-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?.- Respondió Pena. Tragaron saliva. Su señor se iba a poner de muy mal humor.

Hades y Persefone se separaron un momento. Hades miró a Perséfone a los ojos. Jamás había visto unos ojos azules así. Pero lo que más le gustaba era como le miraba. Quizas si jugaba bien sus cartas.. podía tener las dos cosas.. el Olimpo y la chica. A fin de cuentas el era un dios y ella una simple mortal. Había maneras de volver inmortales a los mortales...y el las conocía. De hecho la manera de atrapar a Seph era que comiese granada del Inframundo,quedando ligada para siempre allí, y a la vez volviéndola inmortal. Cada vez la idea de que la mortal estuviese en el Inframundo era más tentadora.

Hades iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por sus diablillos.

-¿¡Qué diablos hacéis vosotros aquí?!- Ver a Pena y Pánico no era precisamente lo que deseaba en aquel momento. Estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de su existencia y esos estúpidos le habían interrumpido a saber para qué.

-Zeus quiere verle grandísima lugubriedad.-Dijo Pena bajando la cabeza esperando una bola de fuego.

El señor de los muertos casi había olvidado la presencia de Seph. Se dispuso a lanzar una bola de fuego hacia sus dos subalternos, cuando la voz de la mortal le interrumpió.

-¿Quiénes son?-Perséfone miraba a las dos criaturas con curiosidad, incluso una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a asomar. Nunca había visto unos seres así.

-Son mis subalternos. Son más idiotas de lo que ahora te pueden parecer. Zeus tiene al lamesandalias de Hermes, y yo les tengo a ellos.- Dijo Hades señalándolos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Encantados!.-Gritaron los dos diablillos agradeciendo por dentro que aquella mortal les librase de ser calcinados.

-¡Soy Pena!-

-¡Y yo Pánico!-

-Yo me llamo Perséfone-Dijo la joven sonriendo. Aquellas criaturas le habían caído simpáticas.

El dios de pelo de fuego se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz. Las cosas iban empeorando por momentos. Que su hermano quisiera verle nunca presagiaba nada bueno, y para colmo eso significaba que tenía que abandonar su encuentro con Perséfone.

-Muy bien chicos, basta de presentaciones, tenemos que irnos.-

-Hades… ¿hay alguna manera… de contactar contigo?¿De llamarte?- Preguntó Seph con timidez. Sabía que en la siguiente fiesta de los dioses no podrían verse, pues era en el palacio de Poseidón. Necesitaba verlo antes,quería repetir aquello.

El dios llevó su mano al mentón pensativo.-Se me ha ocurrido algo. Yo te buscaré y te daré algo para que puedas contactar conmigo cuando quieras.-

Se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios rápido.- Lo siento nena, el deber me llama.- Cogió del cuello a Pena y Pánico y desaparecieron todos en una nube de humo.

La hermana de Megara se llevó las manos a los labios con una sonrisa idiota. Ella había iniciado el beso, pero él lo había disfrutado, eso le había quedado claro con la manera en que le había respondido y como la había abrazado. Y además había sido él el que la había besado fugazmente antes de marcharse.

Su sonrisa se borró cuando recordó lo último que le había dicho. -¿Hay alguna manera de contactar contigo?¡Parezco idiota!.-Cogió su bolsa de plantas y se dirigió hacia la consulta de Hipócrates.

Una diosa azul marino observaba la escena desde su bola de cristal. No esperaba ver a Hades morreándose con una mortal. Más bien no esperaba que esa muchacha estuviese interesada en Hades en ese sentido. Hécate daba vueltas por la sala.¿Debería preocuparse por esa chica?¿Podía truncar sus planes? Aunque… quizás podía utilizar el interés de Hades en esa chica para su propio beneficio. La próxima fiesta de dioses era en el palacio de Poseidón, y había una criatura muy peligrosa tanto para dioses y mortales que allí habitaba. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro de la diosa. Su idea podía servirle para deshacerse de aquella chica, aunque si salía bien incluso podía servirle para deshacerse de los dos.

La estupidez de Hades podía servir a sus planes. Puede que aquella chica le fuese más útil de lo que pensaba.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo Hades salía de su reunión con Zeus. Le daba otra oportunidad porque había salvado a la hermana de Megara. Había dado por hecho que él había sido el responsable del ataque de los lobos en la fiesta. Estaba furioso, quizás si que debería haber hecho algo para fastidiar la fiesta del chico maravilla. Pasase lo que pasase, siempre que fuese algo malo le iban a culpar a él.

Miró con odio la invitación que se encontraba en la palma de su mano, invitación para poder ir al palacio de Poseidón, como si fuera un dios de segunda. Seguro que Zeus, Apolo y el resto de dioses principales no necesitaban ninguna estúpida invitación para ir al palacio.

A su salida del salón de Zeus aprovechó para pasarse por el taller de Hefesto. Tenía que encargarle algo, y no eran muchas las oportunidades que tenía de pasar por allí.Después de todo no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Llego el Viernes, y tuvo lugar la fiesta en el palacio de Poseidón. De esa manera también Hercules podía celebrar con sus numerosos primos marinos, hijos de Poseidon y Anfititre , su enlace.

Hades estaba de muy mal humor. Perséfone no podía ir al palacio, lo que supondría una larga noche de soledad bebiendo ambrosía y soportando las miradas acusadoras de todos los dioses. Incluidos sus sobrinos que no estaban nada contentos de que Hades estuviese en sus dominios.

Se sintió absolutamente humillado cuando tuvo que entregar la invitación al tritón que vigilaba la entrada. Poco antes había visto a Afrodita entrar y nadie le había pedido nada.

Nada más entrar fue derecho a servirse una copa de ambrosía. No pudo evitar pensar en Seph al servirse. La última copa de ambrosía que había tomado había sido en la cala de la playa con ella. Que diferente era la situación ahora. No quería pensar en ello pero los pensamientos fueron a su mente, pensó en lo que le habían dicho las parcas. Si llevaba a cabo ese plan, sería agradable tener a la mortal en el Inframundo junto a él. Aunque su residencia principal fuese el Olimpo ella podría aguantar unos 6 meses allí con él sin pisar el Inframundo. Se sorprendió pensando que incluso estaría dispuesto a pasar temporadas en el Inframundo con ella. Y se dio cuenta de que en ese preciso instante la echaba de menos. Se imaginó como se reirían del aspecto estrafalario de la mayoría de criaturas marinas que allí estaban.

De repente sintió un como si alguien le golpease, pero cuando se volvió furioso, no vio a nadie.¿Se estaría volviendo loco?¿Sería ese ambiente húmedo lleno de burbujas? Notó un peso en su bolsillo. Al introducir la mano sacó una nota.

``Ha escapado una de las mascotas de Poseidón. Se dirige en estos momentos hacia la playa. Tu amiguita mortal está allí encadenada,a punto de convertirse en su almuerzo´´

Tan pronto como el señor de los muertos leyó aquello la nota se convirtió en humo en sus manos.

-¡Mierda!.- Sabía perfectamente que quién hubiese dejado aquella nota en su bolsillo tenía a Perséfone encadenada en la playa, y que la mascota a la que se refería muy probablemente fuese un cracken, una de las pocas bestias capaz de matar dioses.

En esos momentos su mayor preocupación no era quién demonios había mandado aquella nota. Quién fuese quería verle en problemas, y seguro que había sido el responsable del ataque de los lobos alados.

Su principal problema en ese momento era como iba a salir de esa situación. No podía decir nada a los dioses, la nota que era la principal prueba de que no había sido él se había evaporado. Una sensación de opresión apareció en su estómago al pensar que Seph iba a morir a manos de un cracken. No podía dejar que le pasase nada, tenía que protegerla. Sin apenas pensárselo desapareció en una nube de humo para dirigirse a la playa.

…

No tenía mucho tiempo, Persefone estaría en la playa… y si moría a manos de un cracken su cuerpo estaría tan destrozado que sería imposible revivirla. El poco tiempo que le costó llegar a la playa sintió una angustia terrible.

Unas horas antes:

Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando Perséfone salió del consultorio de Hipócrates.

Hoy era la noche de la fiesta en el palacio de Poseidón. Cómo las chicas no podían ir al ser mortales,tomarían unos cócteles en la piscina del héroe. Celebrarían una pre-despedida de soltera. A Perséfone le apetecía una noche tranquila con las chicas. Quizás hasta Cassandra se relajaría y le diría lo que le preocupaba y porque estaba tan rara cuando estaba con ella.

Empezó a sentir que la seguían. Comenzó a caminar más deprisa, cuando una sombra se le echó encima… intentó emitir un grito pero no pudo, un pañuelo le aprisionaba la boca y la nariz,comenzó a sentir sueño y se desvaneció en el mundo de los sueños…

Hades se escabulló como pudo del Palacio de Poseidón. Al llegar a la playa vió a Perséfone. Estaba inconsciente apoyada en una roca. Al menos el cracken todavía no había llegado, y la chica estaba sana y salva. Fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella. Fue a cogerla en brazos pero algo la retenía… estaba atada a la roca, con lo que parecían ser cadenas mágicas.

– Perfecto- Pensó Hades.-¿ Podrían ir a peor las cosas?- Y efectivamente podían ir a peor…

Del mar salió una criatura negra, enorme, y lanzó un rugido. El dios tragó saliva.

\- ¿Pero que he hecho yo para merecer esto?- Aunque sabía perfectamente que en el fondo se lo merecía, pero Perséfone no. Quien fuese quería atacarle a él y estaba utilizando a esa chica para ello.

No tenía mucho tiempo… tendría que luchar. Su última batalla había sido hacía eones contra los titanes. Convocó su espada y su armadura… y que fuese lo que tuviese que ser…

Era consciente de que el cracken podía matarle. Pero la necesidad de salvar a Perséfone era más fuerte. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. Sujetó fuertemente su espada y se dispuso para el ataque.

En la villa de Hércules Megara estaba preparando unos cockteles. Su hermana estaba tardando más de lo esperado, y eso la preocupaba. Cassandra estaba cortando limones cuando se quedo quieta y sus ojos se pusieron de color verde… -¡Meg! No hay tiempo para explicaciones tenemos que ir con Pegaso hacia la playa!- Un terrible presentimiento hizo que Meg tirase todo y obedeciese a Cassandra. Ojalá no fuese cierto, pero tenía la intuición de que aquello tenía que ver con Per.

En el palacio de Poseidón un segundo craken había sido liberado y estaba destrozando todo. Fue difícil incluso para el mismo Poseidón con su tridente encerrarle. Necesitó la ayuda de los dioses y de Hércules. Cuando consiguió encerrar al craken en su prisión marina Poseidón se dio cuenta de algo…faltaba uno! ¡ Debían encontrarlo!

En la playa Hades luchaba como podía contra el cracken. Hacía siglos que no luchaba , y la verdad que no era un adversario fácil. Perséfone abrió los ojos. Le despertaron los gritos. ¿ Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era salir del consultorio de Hipócrates…

Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada a aquella roca. Enfrente de ella tenía lugar una lucha entre una enorme criatura y alguien. Enfocó la vista. Quién estaba luchando con esa bestia era…¡Hades!

Y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Tenía una armadura puesta, y la túnica de abajo hecha jirones. La armadura estaba rota por varios sitios y eso que ella veía correr por la piel del dios.. ¿ Era sangre? Había oído que los crakens eran muy poderosos y podían incluso matar dioses. ¿Sería eso un craken?

Intentó sacar las muñecas de aquellas cadenas, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

-Por los dioses…¡ Voy a morir!- Dijo Perséfone.

El grito de la joven hizo que Hades volviese la cabeza hacia ella. ¡Había despertado! Pero aquel despiste hizo que el cracken le diese un zarpazo y lo tirase contra el agua.

La bestia se acercó a ella y la golpeó. Del golpe se rompieron las cadenas y Perséfone salió despedida hacia el agua. El craken se dirigió hacia el mar. Perséfone a duras penas pudo levantarse, llevaba el vestido lleno de sangre. Cuando la bestia se acercó a Perséfone Hades le clavo la espada por detrás. Pero no fue suficiente, aún seguía vivo y se acercaba a un tambaleante Hades.

Meg y Cassandra acababan de contemplar la escena subidas desde Pegaso. ¿ Qué podían hacer? Antes de que pudiesen decidir nada, de las profundidades marinas salieron todos los dioses que estaban en la fiesta de Poseidón, y entre todos consiguieron reducir al craken y encerrarlo en su prisión.

Hércules corrió al agua a sacar a Perséfone. Su cuñada tenia el vestido lleno de sangre y apenas podía moverse. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia la orilla:

-¡Per!¿Estás bien?¡Rápido Apolo!- Hércules sabía que Apolo tenía poderes curativos y podría ayudarla.

Apolo tuvo que pedir a los dioses que le abriesen un hueco, ya que estaban arremolinados en torno a Perséfone. Mientras tanto Hades estaba tirado en la orilla. Estaba cubierto de sangre y apenas podía moverse. Se sentía sin fuerzas. Le dolía hasta respirar. Incluso llegó a pensar que no iba a sobrevivir a aquello.Aún asi su instinto le pedía buscar a Seph. Giró la cabeza como pudo y la vio. Aquello le tranquilizó. Vio a Apolo poniendo sus manos sobre ella para curarla.

Cuando Perséfone se recuperó, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Hades.

-¡Hades.- Gritó la mortal arrodillándose y poniendo su mano en rostro.

El dios abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella. Algo herida pero a salvo. El contacto de la mano de ella en su cara le pareció el toque de un ángel, y sintió que todo estaba bien.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a algo así!¡Podías haber muerto!-

-De nada.- Dijo Hades intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no quería dejar de mirarla. Jamás había visto a nadie tan preocupado por él.

. -Apolo por favor...debes curarle a él también- Suplicó Per, mirando hacia donde estaban el resto de dioses, que observaban la escena boquiabiertos. Incluida Meg, que no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

. Apolo iba a hablar cuando Poseidón le interrumpió:

-¡Él ha liberado a mis crakens!¡Está intentando arruinar la boda de su sobrino y destruirnos!¡No es de fiar!- Y le apuntó con su tridente.

-Está muy débil, sería fácil acabar con él.- Dijo Poseidón sonriendo.

-¡Él no ha liberado nada!¡Me ha salvado la vida!-Gritó furiosa Perséfone. Ésta cogió la mano de Hades. El dios sintió como la chica apretaba su mano, y se dio cuenta de que había merecido la pena aquello.

Apoló vaciló, no sabía que hacer.

\- Es cierto lo que dice Per. Yo he presenciado todo- Dijo Cassandra. No le gustaba un pelo Hades, pero lo que ella había visto no correspondía con la imagen que tenia del dios.. Después de todo, había estado a punto de morir por salvar a su amiga. Sabía que era probable que se arrepintiese de haber intercedido por el dios en un futuro, y mas tras la visión de Perséfone que había tenido...pero Cassandra sabía que era lo justo, y realmente no pensaba que Hades hubiese liberado al Craken para luchar contra él. No tenía sentido... Hades podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era ningún idiota.

\- Apolo ,cura a mi hermano lo primero- Ordenó Zeus. -Después os marcharéis y me quedaré yo con él y Perséfone. Hay que averiguar quién es el responsable de todo esto-

Los dioses se dispersaron. Pero Meg se resistía a irse y dejar allí a su hermana.

-¡Mi hermana se viene con nosotros!.-

-Ahora no.Hércules, llévatela.- Respondió Zeus. Al héroe no le quedo otra que coger en brazos a Meg y llevársela mientras gritaba que no se iría de allí sin su hermana.

Hades le explico a regañadientes a su hermano todo lo que había sucedido. Lo de la nota que le había llegado en el palacio de Poseidón y como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos después. Zeus escuchó toda la historia e intervino:

-¿Dónde está esa nota?-

-Se evaporizó nada más leerla.-

-Ya… y en vez de avisarnos te aventuras a luchar contra una criatura que te hubiese matado si no aparecemos.-

El señor de los muertos volvió a sentir la humillación, y esta vez delante de Perséfone. Su hermano le había dejado muy claro que de no ser por ellos estaría muerto, y Seph también.

-Perséfone..¿ Dónde te encontrabas esta tarde?-Preguntó Zeus.-

-Ella no ha tenido nada que ver en esto. La han utilizado.- Dijo Hades.

-Eso lo averiguaré yo.-Contestó el jefe de los dioses.-¿Y bien?-

Perséfone arqueó una ceja.. ¿la estaba acusando de ser la responsable de todo eso?

\- Estaba en el consultorio de Hipócrates, le ayudo con su trabajo- Contestó Perséfone.

-¿Y luego?-

\- Cuando salí sentí que me seguían. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar encadenada en una roca, y ver a Hades luchando contra ese monstruo- Replicó Perséfone.

\- Asi que según tú no recuerdas como llegaste a la playa ni que pasó.-

Perséfone puso cara de póker. No se podía creer que Zeus pensase que realmente ella tuviese algo que ver. Estaba rodeado de seres mágicos, dioses con poderes inimaginables.. ¿e iba a ser ella, una mortal sin poderes la responsable de todo aquello?

Hades intervino:

-Zeus, ella dice la verdad, es una victima.-

-Victima…¿ de quién si puede saberse?¿de ti?¿que pretendías?.-

El dios de pelo de fuego luchó por no darle un puñetazo a su hermano. Él había salvado la vida a Seph ¿ Cómo se atrevía a sugerir que ella era una victima de sus planes?¡Él no tenia nada que ver con aquello!

-¡Ninguno de los dos hemos tenido nada que ver en todo esto!¡Hemos estado a punto de morir!Alguien está intentando hacerme daño y la está utilizando a ella.-

Zeus arqueó una ceja.-¿Y porqué iban a poder hacerte daño a través de ella?-

Hades permaneció callado. No podía decirle a Zeus que la razón era que era la única persona que le importaba en todo el cosmos. Y tampoco podía decir algo asi delante de ella.

\- Pero vamos a ver... soy mortal, ¿ Cómo voy a llegar al palacio de Poseidón, mandarle una nota a Hades sin que me vea, liberar a los crakens sin poderes, dejarme inconsciente a mi misma y atarme en la playa para que me coma un craken?- Preguntó Perséfone enfadada.

\- Eso es lo que trato de entender- Replicó Zeus.

Perséfone no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡¿Como podía ser ese idiota el jefe supremo del cosmos?!

-¡No hay nada que entender!¡Hasta un idiota lo entendería!.- Gritó la joven.

Hades se dió cuenta de que Zeus había adoptado una pose seria, su aura brillaba… estaba enfadado...Y aunque le encantaba que alguien tuviese el valor de decirle idiota a Zeus a la cara, eso no era una buena idea, no al menos en ese momento.

\- Está bien Zeus yo me encargo de la chica. La llevaré a su casa y no la perderé de vista. No hace falta perder los estribos- Dijo Hades tomando a Perséfone de los hombros y llevándola hacia su carro.

\- No os voy a perder de vista. A ninguno de los dos. Voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto- Contesto Zeus, y se marchó en una nube de vuelta al Olimpo.

Hades acompañó a Perséfone hasta su carro. Perséfone estaba claramente enfadada. El dios no pudo evitar sonreir para sus adentros. Esa chica le encantaba. No solo era bella e inteligente, también era valiente. Y por lo que veía pensaban lo mismo sobre Zeus. - Me ha elegido a mi- Pensó Hades triunfante.

**_¡Hola! Aqui os traigo otra actualización. El siguiente es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, así que intentare actualizarlo cuanto antes. Este capitulo previo me parece importante, y he cambiado alguna cosilla. Me parece interesante mostrar porque Hécate hace lo que hace, y los sentimientos de Hades y Perséfone ante estos acontecimientos. Me parecía bonito poner una reacción de Perséfone cuando lo ve tirado en la orilla y lleno de sangre por haberle salvado la vida, y que Hades vea como Perséfone se preocupa por él. Muchas veces tenemos ideas en la cabeza de lo que sienten los personajes y porque hacen lo que hacen, pero no siempre es fácil plasmarlo para que el lector lo entienda de la misma manera que tú._**

**_Agradeceros como siempre vuestros reviews que me dan la vida. Besos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: ¿Hasta donde llegarías por mi?

Una vez en la villa del héroe Meg no paraba de dar vueltas por el jardín ante la mirada de Cassandra y Herc.

-No puedo creer que mi hermana sea tan idiota. Esto va a terminar mal.-

Herc y Cass se miraron. Meg no paraba de decir frases sobre la estupidez de Per y lo mal que iba a terminar todo por culpa de Hades. El semidiós se acerco a su prometida.-Mi padre se encargará de todo. No podemos hacer otra cosa, vámonos a dormir.-

Los ojos violetas de Meg miraron con pena a los de su prometido.-Va a utilizarla para hacernos daño. Y ella ni siquiera se da cuenta.-

-Te prometo que no voy a permitir que Hades le haga daño.-

Un suspiro escapó de la garganta de Meg. Todos estaban muy cansados. Sería mejor ir a dormir. Ya encontraría la manera de hacer entrar en razón a Per.

Antes de que Cassandra pudiese girar para ir a su habitación, Meg la cogió de un brazo y le dijo al oído: -Si tienes alguna visión sobre mi hermana, lo que sea, quiero que me lo digas ¿deacuerdo?-

La adivina asintió.Cuando llegó a su habitación se sentó sobre la cama. El sueño había desaparecido. En realidad si que había tenido una visión con Perséfone, es más, era la protagonista.¿Debería contárselo a Meg?

Hades iba con Perséfone hacia su carro. La tenía cogida por la cintura, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos podía caminar muy bien.-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hades. El ceño fruncido de Seph se relajó, y ésta miró al dios.

-Si. Gracias por salvarme la vida.-

-¿Dónde está lo de que podía haber muerto, que no debería haberlo hecho etc?- Respondió el dios de los muertos con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido con diferencia, la mayor estupidez que nadie ha hecho por mi. Y te lo agradezco.- Dijo la mortal sonriendo.

-No hay de qué.Pero Seph… no te metas en más lios ¿vale?-

La rubia subió al carro y se agarró a la cintura de Hades cuando este arrancó.

-Seguro que te he salvado de un muermo de fiesta.- Dijo la chica sin soltar la cintura del dios. Éste pasó un brazo protector sobre el hombro de Seph. Le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de la rubia pegado al suyo. A pesar del cansacio y la debilidad le hacía sentir bien.

-Eso no puedo discutírtelo-

Perséfone se puso algo más seria.-¿Quién crees que ha hecho esto?¿ Y por qué?-

Hades no sabía quien, pero sabía el porque. Fuese quien fuese quería atacarle a él, y había utilizado a Seph para intentar llegar a hasta él. Aquello le preocupaba pero no quería transmitirle sus preocupaciones a ella.

-No lo sé, pero lo que te prometo es que tarde o temprano lo averiguaré, y sea quién sea me las va a pagar.-

Hécate estaba mirando su bola de cristal y no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Esa chica parecía importarle de verdad. Hécate no pensaba que Hades se iba a enfrentar así al craken.¡Será estúpido! Pensó Hécate. Casi lo matan por salvar a una mortal. Le daba rabia pensar lo cerca que había estado de ver a Hades muerto. No debería haber liberado el segundo craken. Lo positivo de todo aquello es que Zeus y el resto de dioses cada vez desconfiaban más de Hades, y éste se encontraba cada vez más acorralado.

Hades había ganado… de momento.

Perséfone indicó a Hades donde estaba la villa de Herc. Dejaron el carro un poco alejado para evitar que lo viesen. Si su hermana la veía aparecer con Hades no la dejaría salir de casa en la vida.

El dios vio que a Perséfone le costaba algo caminar.

-Apolo no te ha curado muy bien que digamos. Sus poderes deben estar menguando al tamaño de su cerebro.-

-Es cansancio, nada más. Seguro que tras doce horas de sueño estoy como nueva.-

El señor del averno cogió en brazos a Perséfone.-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la mortal riendo, no se lo esperaba y le encantó.

-Estás débil todavía, me voy a asegurar de que llegas sana y salva a tu cama-

Seph le indicó donde estaba su cabaña, y el dios le llevó a su habitación. Una vez allí la depositó con suavidad en su cama. Hades llevaba el olor de ella impregnado en la piel, y sintió que si ella seguía mirándole con aquella intensidad iba a caer. Deseaba intensamente besarla, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

\- ¿ Te leo un cuento nena?- Dijo el dios azul.

Seph sintió la química que tenía con aquel dios. Se mojó los labios y se acercó hacia él, quería responderle, pero no pudo evitar lo que sucedió al tenerlo tan cerca. No sabía si era el haber estado apunto de morir, el encanto que ese dios irradiaba, o las dos cosas. Pero lo acercó hacia ella y lo besó.

Hades que apenas tenía fuerzas, cayó sobre ella, y comprendió que le iba a costar mucho esfuerzo y una ducha de agua bien fría si ella decidía parar. Le daba igual estar tan cerca de su enemigo, en la casa de ella, y que pudiese entrar Meg en cualquier momento y hacer que Zeus le prohibiese verla para siempre. Necesitaba tenerla, demostrarle con actos lo que no le podía decir con palabras.

Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana. Hades abrió los ojos. No sabía cuanto llevarían durmiendo. Estaba sudoroso y cansado, pero se sentía muchísimo mejor. Miró a su lado. Seph dormía como un tronco. Le encantaba verla desnuda a su lado, con el pelo revuelto y los labios rojos del exceso de besos que había habido durante la noche. Era una lástima tener que levantarse para volver a su trabajo. Le hubiese gustado quedarse allí con ella durante todo el día. Se levantó con cuidado y la tapó con la sábana.

Perséfone abrió los ojos.

-¿ Te marchas?-

\- Tengo que trabajar nuez moscada. Ya sabes, el inframundo no cierra…- Dijo Hades con una sonrisa , y no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver la cara de pena que puso la muchacha.

La besó y le dijo:- No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto, aunque me ha encantado. La próxima vez que te vea te daré un regalo-. Y se marchó.

Seph dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del cosmos. Aunque Hades no lo había expresado con palabras, aquella noche se había sentido más amada que nunca. Aspiró fuertemente la almohada. Toda su cama olía a él y eso le encantaba. Había sido arriesgado porque podía haberles pillado su hermana, pero había merecido la pena. Alguien que había arriesgado su vida así por ella, que la había tratado con tanto amor y le había amado de aquella manera no podía ser el cruel villano que todos pensaban. Y su hermana tenía que haberlo visto. Aunque sólo la primera parte, pensó la rubia y no pudo evitar echar a reir ella sola.

Se levantó para darse un baño. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y no precisamente por su encuentro con el cracken.

Los dioses estaban reunidos en el gran salón de Zeus del monte Olimpo. El único dios que no estaba invitado a esa reunión era Hades. Los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar últimamente requerían una reunión urgente.

-Muy bien dioses, este es el orden del día- Dijo Hermes revoloteando alrededor de la mesa.

\- Comenzamos con el primer y único punto del día. El asunto Hades-

-Gracias Hermes –Intervino Zeus-Como sabéis tras la vuelta de mi hermano Hades tras el incidente titán, han tenido lugar una serie de sucesos muy extraños. –

-No me fio un pelo de nuestro hermano. Ya intentó acabar con nosotros una vez, y lo volverá a hacer. Es más,¿quién sino iba a ser el responsable de los ataques que hemos sufrido?- Dijo Poseidón.

Apolo permanecía callado. Sabía que aquellos ataques no habían sido casuales, y las dos veces habían estado allí Hades y Perséfone, implicados de una manera u otra.

-No tenemos pruebas para demostrar que haya sido él. Aunque yo también tengo mis dudas , asi que lo mejor sería mantenerlo alejado pero vigilarlo.- Dijo Atenea.

Aquella idea le pareció buena a Zeus. No acudir a reuniones, fiestas y demás acontecimientos donde se encontrasen los dioses. Una especie de destierro.-Me gusta tu idea.-

-¿Qué hay de la mortal?-Preguntó Afrodita.

-No creo que la mortal se haya puesto en peligro a si misma.- Contestó Apolo. -Aún así…-Quizás era más sensato no seguir hablando. Si Hades estaba implicado en todo eso Perséfone también. La había visto suplicarle para que le salvara la vida, no eran unos simples conocidos. Aún asi no tenía del todo claro que ellos fueran los responsables de esos sucesos.

-Está bien. Prohibiremos a Hades y a Perséfone de momento la asistencia a fiestas y otros acontecimientos de dioses.-

\- A mi me parece una idea estúpida- Replicó Ares.

\- Eso es lo que haremos- Declaró Zeus. –Hasta nueva orden se prohíbe a Hades y Perséfone la asistencia a las fiestas de compromiso de los viernes. ¡Hermes!- Dijo Zeus al pequeño dios azul.- Serás el encargado de comunicárselo a las dos partes-

Hércules, Megara y Perséfone estaban en el muelle despidiendo a Cassandra que volvía a Delfos. Volvería para la boda. Cassandra abrazó a Hercules y Megara. Al llegar a Perséfone dudó, pero esta no le dio tiempo a pensárselo. Perséfone le dio un cálido abrazo y le deseo que tuviese buen viaje. Si no fuese porque esa chica era clavada a la de su visión, pensaría que no era la misma. No le había dicho nada a Meg sobre su visión. Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse más tarde. Cuando se marchaban de allí vieron dirigirse hacia ellos al dios mensajero.

-¡Hermes! ¿ Que noticias traes?- Dijo un jovial Hércules. Siempre le había caído bien el pequeño dios azul, y en su adolescencia habían vivido aventuras muy divertidas juntos.

-¡Hola retoño de Zeus! Las noticias que traigo hoy no son para ti, sino para la señorita Perséfone- Dijo Hermes.

Hercules, Megara y Perséfone se miraron extrañados. Perséfone arqueo una ceja.- ¿Noticias para mi?-

-Por orden de Zeus, ni usted ni Hades pueden asistir a las fiestas de los viernes hasta nuevo aviso- Respondió el dios mensajero.- Lo siento mucho señorita Perséfone. Ahora si me disculpais, debo ir al inframundo- Y vieron como se alejaba Hermes volando con sus sandalias aladas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Gritó Meg. –Sabía que esto traería consecuencias.-

-¿El qué? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada- Respondió Seph de mal humor.

Herc y Pegaso se miraron. Tenía pinta de que iba a tener lugar una discusión de hermanas.-Creo que nosotros nos adelantaremos, así podréis hablar.-

-Me prometiste que no te acercarías a él.-

-Yo no me acerqué a él. Alguien me encadenó a una roca para que esa bestia me matase.Él se acercó a mi para salvarme la vida.- Replicó Seph.

-¿Por qué estabas tan preocupada por él?Prácticamente le suplicaste a Apolo para que le salvase la vida.-

-Perdóname por no querer que el dios que me salvó la vida muriese- Dijo Seph.

-No te fies de él, hazme caso. No es trigo limpio-

-Hablas de él como si lo conocieras. Me contó sobre el incidente titán. Me lo contó todo, yo ni siquiera le pregunté.No sabes nada de él.-

Meg por un momento se había paralizado. Pero cuando le dijo que no sabía nada de él se relajó. Hades no le contó que Meg había sido su secuaz.

-¿Y cuándo te contó eso exactamente?¿Antes o después de que me prometieses que no te ibas a acercar a él?-

La joven rubia se dio cuenta de que su hermana le había pillado. –En primer lugar fue él el que se acercó a mi. Quería explicarse, y me parecía de mala educación ni siquiera escuchar su explicación. En serio Meg, no es tan malo como crees. Es inteligente,me hace reír, tiene un sentido del humor increíble. Y ya has visto que se preocupa por mi. Alguien que lucha contra esa bestia para salvar a una mortal no puede ser tan malo-

Megara notó algo diferente en la mirada de su hermana. Un brillo que no había visto antes.Y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Por todos los dioses…¡Sientes algo por Hades!-

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo Hécate trabajaba día y noche en su plan. Sólo tenía una oportunidad y tenía que hacerlo bien. Su poción ya estaba lista. En cuanto la bebiese, tomaría la forma de Hades. El único inconveniente era que su voz no cambiaría, por lo que tendría que mantener su boca cerrada. Pero eso no sería un problema. Observó el líquido brillante dentro del recipiente. Cerró los ojos y de un trago la bebió. El plan para echar a Hades del Inframundo seguía su curso.

_**Hola hola! Aqui os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Aqui tratamos un poco el tema de la relación de hermanas, que en el fic anterior creo que lo descuidé un poco. También creo que aqui se ve más claro que Hécate es astuta y todo forma parte de su plan para echar a Hades del Inframundo, no como pequeñas traiciones aisladas, que es lo que parecía en el primer fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que le estais dando una nueva oportunidad a este fic, y como siempre agradezco mil cualquier comentario. Besos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: El rapto de Perséfone

Hercules y Meg se fueron al teatro después de dejar a Cassandra. Iban a ver la obra de Edipo. Perséfone la había visto ya un montón de veces porque era la favorita de su hermana y el semidios. Parece ser que era la primera obra que habían visto juntos en el teatro. Perséfone decidió irse recoger plantas medicinales, y asi darle algo de intimidad a la pareja.

La joven rubia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No le había dicho a su hermana que sintiese algo por el señor de los muertos, pero tampoco se lo había negado. No quería que las cosas con Meg fuesen mal, y menos ahora que volvían a estar juntas después de tanto tiempo. Aín así su hermana necesitaba algo de tiempo para ver que Hades no era tan malo como ella creía.

Se agachó con cuidado en un arbusto para coger la flor que se encontraba en el centro. Esa flor era muy buena para las infecciones, pero había que tener mucho cuidado con las espinas del arbusto que parecían protegerla. Un pequeño temblor en la tierra hizo que se pinchase. Consiguió la flor pero tuvo que sacar una pequeña espina de su pulgar.

Decidió que era hora de ir a ver a Hipócrates, pero otro temblor, está vez más fuerte que el anterior, hizo que cayese al suelo.

La tierra se abrió y Perséfone observó como de las profundidades salía un dios que ella conocía bien.

-¡¿Hades?!- Per estaba confundida. No era propio de Hades aparecer de aquella manera, normalmente era muy discreto. Con ese estruendo era difícil que ningún mortal le hubiese visto. Perséfone se le quedó mirando. Había algo en él que era diferente.¿ Sería su expresión? No sabía decir exactamente que era.

La joven rubia se acercó al dios,pero este permaneció quieto sin decir palabra. Perséfone estaba a un palmo de él, iba a abrir la boca, cuando Hades la cogió , se la echó al hombro, montó en su carro y bajo a las profundidades de la tierra al inframundo.

Hercules y Meg llegaban a la villa tras el teatro. Hercules llevaba a Meg de la cintura. No paraban de comerse a besos. La idea nada más llegar a la villa era ir directos a la habitación, pero sus planes se frustraron cuando nada más abrir la puerta se encontraron con un preocupado Phil.

-¿Pero que te pasa hombre cabra?- Dijo Meg con las manos en la cintura.

\- ¡He visto a los diablillos de Hades aquí! Han dejado un mensaje de Hades. ¡Perséfone está secuestrada en una celda en el tártaro!.-

La cara de Meg comenzó a ponerse de color rojo.

-¿ Cómo se atreve?- Dijó Hercules claramente alterado. – Esta vez no tendré piedad. Va a ocupar la celda de Perséfone en el tártaro-

Meg no podía ocultar el odio que sentía en ese momento.-Esto no se va a quedar así-

\- Pero no podéis ir tal cual al reino de Hades- Dijo Phil claramente preocupado

\- No voy a hacer esto solo. Tengo una idea.- Contestó Hércules.

-¡ Pegaso! Vamos a la playa, tengo que ir al palacio de Poseidón.- El caballo alado acudió ante su amigo.

Mientras tanto Perséfone estaba intentando zafarse de Hades. No paraba de dar patadas y de intentar soltarse del agarre del dios. Lo que sentía por él no le daba derecho a tratarla de esa manera, y no lo iba a permitir. Ese no era el Hades que conocía. Ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

Finalmente llegaron al Inframundo. Hades bajó de su carro y comenzó a bajar unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin. Perséfone seguía intentado liberarse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, y comenzaba a encontrarse cansada.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Hades abrió una celda y la tiró literalmente dentro. De todas partes llegaban gritos. Perséfone no entendía nada. Hades no había dicho palabra, se había limitado a secuestrarla y encerrarla allí. Ni siquiera parecía él. Es decir, físicamente era él, pero había algo en su expresión, algo que la mortal no sabía expresar que era diferente. Se -levantó del suelo, y se quitó como pudo el barro del vestido, cuando vió que el dios de pelo de fuego se disponía a marcharse.

-¡¿No piensas decirme nada?!-

El dios de ojos amarillos se volvió con una sonrisa, pero continuó sin decir palabra.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?!¡Sácame de aquí!-

Pero sus gritos no obtuvieron respuesta. Hades se volvió y se marchó.

Hercules entro en el palacio de Poseidón. Conocía la entrada desde la última fiesta que habían celebrado allí En su fiesta de compromiso concretamente. Herc sabía que si alguien no soportaba a Hades era Poseidón.

-¡Sobrino!- Exclamó Poseidón. - ¿A que debo el honor?

Hercules le explico a su tío que Hades había secuestrado a la hermana de su prometida, y que estaba encerrada en una celda del tártaro.

-Eso es horrible… sabía que Hades no tramaba nada bueno. ¡Estoy seguro de que fue el quien libero a mis crakens! -Dijo el dios del mar. – ¿ Cómo puedo ayudar yo?-

-Verás Poseidón- dijo Hércules – Se que tu sabes también que Hades nos traerá problemas, y estoy seguro que al igual que yo, querrías verlo en una celda en el tártaro-

-Querido sobrino, nada me gustaría más, pero ya sabes lo que opina Zeus al respecto. ¿ Quién ocuparía su lugar?- Preguntó Poseidón.

\- Tengo entendido que Hécate lo hizo bastante bien el tiempo que Hades estuvo atrapado en el vórtice de las almas.- Respondió Hércules.

\- A pesar de todo conozco a Zeus. No va a permitir que Hades esté en una celda del tártaro…a menos … que él no se entere.- Replicó Poseidón.- De todos modos si se enterase de que yo he tenido algo que ver…

-¡Correre el riesgo! Contestó el semidios.- Asumiré toda la responsabilidad.-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Poseidón. Era arriesgado. Podría decirse que estúpido, pero no era la primera vez que alguien actuaba con su tridente.

-No puedo ayudarte sobrino, debo ir a dejar el tridente en la sala .- Y el dios del mar dio la espalda a su sobrino con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hercules sonrió. Poseidón se la tenía jurada a Hades desde el incidente de los titanes, y era capaz hasta de provocar a Hercules para que robase su tridente. Con el tridente de Poseidón las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Perséfone estaba caminando por un sendero oscuro. No veía nada, sólo oía una voz que la llamaba…

-Seeeeeepppphhh, Seeeephhhh¡ ayudame! Esa voz le era familiar.Sólo había alguien que la llamaba de esa manera. Tenía que llegar hasta allí. El sendero acababa y vio algo brillante. Era el vórtice de las almas. Justo en el acantilado había una mano gris azulada con unos largos dedos…

-¿ Hades?...

-Seph salvame. Debes salvarme. es tu destino.-

-Pero yo no puedo tirar de ti y subirte, no tengo fuerza…-

\- Tu destino es salvarme.-

Perséfone no lo dudó, le cogió de la mano y tiró… y sorprendentemente Hades consiguió ascender.

\- Le has elegido.-Dijo una voz de anciana que no reconoció. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas más y más rápido, hasta que finalmente se despertó…

Y se acordó de donde estaba… Miró a su alrededor y vió lo que la había despertado… allí enfrente de su celda estaba Hades. Tenía en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción. Perséfone miró hacia otro lado. No quería darle a Hades la satisfacción de ver la tristeza en su rostro. Todavía no comprendía muy bien que demonios había pasado. Había gato encerrado, e iba a descubrirlo.

Hécate no pudo evitar ir a visitar a Perséfone. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella pensaba que era Hades el responsable de todo aquello. Debía hacerle ver que Hades era un villano, alguien malvado que la había engañado, de manera que el resto de dioses también lo creyesen. Lo malo era no poder decir nada, ya que Perséfone descubriría que no era la voz de Hades, y podría sospechar. Lo cierto esque odiaba a aquella mocosa, por lo que decidió que se divertiría un poco. Entraría en la celda. Nada como un dios violento para que Perséfone le odiase durante toda su vida.

De paso también fastidiaría a Hades. Sabía lo que el señor de los muertos sentía por la chica, y ella iba a hacer que le despreciara.

Perséfone vió que la celda se abrió…y Hades entró.

-¿ Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Dijo Perséfone, a lo que Hades respondió empujándola y tirándola contra la pared.

Perséfone se toco la espalda dolorida, por aquello sí que no pasaba. Aquel no podía ser Hades. El dios jamás le hubiese hecho daño. Aunque su vista le engañase, algo le decía que no era él. Cuando abrió los ojos algo la sorprendió…

Hades iba a golpear a Perséfone de nuevo cuando irrumpió Hércules con Mégara. Hercules llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía el tridente de Poseidón. El tridente apuntaba a …¡Otro Hades que les acompañaba! La habitación se llenó de caras de sorpresa.

¿Dos Hades?Perséfone sonrió, sabía que ese ser que estaba en la celda con ella era un impostor.Hécate sintió ganas de vomitar al ver la cara de satisfacción de su prisionera.

Hécate no había contado con que Hércules sería tan rápido… Sus ansias le habían jugado una mala pasada y acababan de descubrirla- Ni se te ocurra ponerle tus manos encima – Dijo el segundo Hades con una mirada de odio.

-No se que está pasando aquí, pero esa va a ser vuestra nueva celda- Dijo Hercules dirigiéndose a los dos Hades.

-¿Quién eres?¡Confiesa! Tu eres el responsable de los ataques que hemos sufrido últimamente.-

Hécate/Hades salió de la celda. No quería hablar pues el dios de pelo de fuego reconocería su voz.

Hércules comenzó a apuntar dudoso a ambos Hades, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Perséfone vio la duda en la cara de Herc. No iba a permitir que aquel impostor escapase. Salió detrás de él de la celda, y con un movimiento rápido, aprovechando que el semidiós no se lo esperaba le quito el tridente.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-Gritó Megara.

Perséfone apuntaba al falso Hades con el tridente.

-¡Es un impostor!¡No es el verdadero Hades!-

Hécate/Hades se acercó lentamente a la mortal. Le iba a quitar el tridente como fuese. Perséfone notaba el avance del impostor hacia ella, y sin pensárselo le pasó el tridente al verdadero Hades.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-Gritó Hérucles. La había fastidiado pero ón no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Tragó saliva.

Hades apuntó con el tridente a su doble y le obligó a meterse en la celda que previamente había ocupado Perséfone.

-Vas a adoptar tu verdadera forma y veremos quién eres. Eres muy estúpido si crees que puedes ganarme en mi propio territorio.- Dijo Hades

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!- El falso Hades llevó una mano a su boca. No debería haber hablado. Todos los presentes excepto Hades arquearon una ceja al escuchar una voz de mujer.

-Debí suponer que eras tú… Hécate.-

El impostor miraba con odio al dios de los muertos. Había estado tan cerca…¡ Y todo por esa maldita mocosa!

Meg se acercó a su hermana por detrás.-Mira la que has liado.-

Seph frunció el ceño. Sabía que Meg y Herc no le hubiesen dado el tridente a Hades bajo ningún concepto, pero ella confiaba en él, y vio, la oportunidad de que su hermana y Herc viesen que Hades no era el ser malvado que ellos creían.

-Te quedarás aquí encerrada hasta que cambies de forma ,traidora.- Dijo Hades.

-No soy la única traidora aquí.- Replicó Hécate todavía con la forma del dios de los muertos.

Aquellas palabras rechinaron en la cabeza del dios. Miró hacia Hércules y Megara, que le miraban con caras de espanto, temerosos de lo que podía hacerles con el tridente en su poder. Sin embargo Seph le miraba tranquila, confiada. Aquella mortal confiaba en él. A pesar de lo que sabía de él, de lo que le habían contado. Habría sido muy fácil librarse de Hércules y conquistar el Olimpo con el tridente. La tentación era muy grande, pero no podía hacerle eso a Perséfone.

Ella había confiado en él. Lo mínimo que él podía hacer era corresponderle. Se lo debía.

-Toma chico maravilla.- Dijo lanzándole el tridente a su sobrino, que lo cogió al vuelo con cara de sorpresa.

-Ahora que sabes que yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto puedes marcharte y devolverle eso a Poseidón. A tu padre no le gustará saber que andas jugando con juguetes tan poderosos.-

-Sigo sin saber que ha pasado.-Dijo un confundido Hércules.

-Ese falso yo es Hécate. Esa bruja quiere conseguir el Inframundo y es la responsable de todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente.-

-Esto no cambia nada.-Dijo Meg.-Perséfone nos vamos.-

-Yo… os alcanzaré más tarde.-Dijo la joven rubia, haciendo que algo en el pecho de Hades estallase de felicidad.

-De eso nada, nos vamos de aquí ahora.Y tú…- Dijo Meg mirando hacia el señor de los muertos.-No quiero volver a verte cerca de un kilometro a la redonda de mi hermana¿entendido?-

-Quizás deba decidirlo ella¿no te parece?- Dijo Hades sonriendo.

-Os alcanzaré luego, tengo asuntos que arreglar.- Insistió la joven rubia.

Hercules cogió de la mano a su prometida, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Meg quería explotar de rabia, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Si la cabezota de Per se quería quedar allí no podía ó que sólo había una manera de que Perséfone comprendiese quién era el dios de los muertos en realidad. Tendría que confesarle su dolorosa ó a Herc sin volver la vista atrás. No podía soportar ver la cara de triunfo de Hades.

Una vez había desaparecido la pareja Hades habló:-¿Qué asuntos tienes que tratar?-La pregunta iba acompañada de un sonrisa burlona. Le encantaba tener a Perséfone allí con él.

-¿Quién es Hécate?-

-La diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes. Quiere gobernar el Inframundo, y la única manera es hacer que yo desaparezca-

Los ojos azules de la mortal se abrieron como platos. Esa diosa había sido la responsable de todos sus quebraderos de cabeza.

-Eso explica todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.-

-Oye, siento que te hayas visto envuelta en esto. Me gustaría compensarte, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?-

Cenar con Hades era algo que le encantaría, pero la muchacha se observó y miró a Hades.-Estoy llena de barro-

-Yo me encargo de eso- Dijo Hades, y acto seguidó tomo su mano y desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro.

Aparecieron en una zona llena de vapor. Seph sintió el calor pero era una sensación agradable. Se veían una especie de piscinas naturales. El dios de los muertos hizo un chasquido y en un banco apareció un nuevo vestido blanco.

-¿Nos damos un baño?- Preguntó el dios con una sonrisa.

Perséfone sonrió:-No he traido traje de baño.-

-No lo necesitamos.-Replicó el dios, que se quitó la túnica y se metió en una de las piscinas.

Perséfone no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hades vió divertido desde el agua como la muchacha dudaba.

-No miraré.- Dijo Hades dándose la vuelta.

Perséfone se quitó el vestido y se metió lentamente en la piscina.

Se acercó tranquilamente al dios, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Hades no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa cuando notó a Seph acercándose detrás de él. La joven abrazó al dios por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al de él. El dios de los muertos se volvió, y no pudo evitar besarla intensamente.

Mientras tanto en la villa de Hércules, Hercules y Meg se preparaban para asistir a la fiesta de los viernes.

-No estoy tranquila sabiendo que mi hermana está en el inframundo- Dijo Meg de mal humor.

-Yo tampoco, pero tu hermana es una cabezota, no podemos hacer nada.-

\- No estamos hablando de una chica de 17 años que se escapa con su novio mortal por la noche y llega tarde. Estamos hablando de una joven en teoría en sus cabales, que ha elegido pasar el viernes noche en el inframundo con el diablo- Dijo Meg mientras se ponía los pendientes.

\- No tiene permiso para ir a la fiesta. Podría escabullirse perfectamente para ir al Inframundo mientras no estamos. Ya es mayorcita para saber lo que hace.-

Meg miraba a su gran amor con los ojos como platos.

\- No me malinterpretes.A mi tampoco me gusta para tu hermana, y creeme que si le hace daño me encargare de que lo pague. Pero mientras Per no cambie de opinión no podemos hacer otra cosa que apoyarla, y protegerla en caso de que fuese necesario-Dijo Herc.

Hercules tomo a su prometida de la mano y la besó.

-Estás preciosa.- Dijo Hercules mientras acercaba a la chica de ojos violetas a su cuerpo. - ¿ Que te parece si llegamos un poco más tarde?-

En la fiesta de los dioses Hércules devolvió su tridente a Poseidón, quien estaba muy decepcionado de que Hades continuase libre.

Hércules habló con su padre y le explicó todo lo que había pasado. Le contó como Hécate se había hecho pasar por Hades, y llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente todos los sucesos extraños que habían tenido lugar esos días habían sido obra de esa bruja para inculpar al dios de los muertos. Eso cambiaba las cosas, por lo que tendrían que hablarlo los dioses en la siguiente asamblea.

En el inframundo:

Hades y Perséfone estaban pasando una noche muy agradable. Tras un baño muy caliente en la piscina de leteo, donde se habían amado varias veces fueron a cenar al palacio de Hades. A Perséfone le pareció muy elegante, todo con mármol negro, y sin muertos alrededor. No le desagradaba en absoluto el inframundo, sobre todo por la compañía. Perséfone estaba acostumbrada a ligar con musculitos sin cerebro que sólo hablaban de ellos mismos y sin ningún interés por la conversación. Sin embargo con Hades podía hablar de cualquier cosa. No se aburrían nunca el uno del otro, podían conversar durante horas.

Tras la cena Hades enseñó a Perséfone el salón del trono. A Perséfone le encantó, sobre todo el tablero gigante de ajedrez que allí había.

De repente aparecieron Pena y Pánico. Había una emergencia. Había una plaga en Atenas y tenía que presentarse Hades en el muelle de Caronte ya que reinaba el caos. A Hades no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no le quedaba otra…

-¡Pena!¡Pánico!- Exclamó el Dios. Los dos diablillos estaban muy asustados, imaginando las torturas que les iba a hacer su jefe por interrumpirles, pero Hades solo dijo:

-Quedaros con Perséfone mientras arreglo eso-

Y allí se encontraba Perséfone, en el salón del trono de Hades con Pena y Pánico.

Hades no tardó en volver de los muelles. Habia conseguido estabilizar la situación, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo. ¿ Qué estaría haciendo Perséfone?.

Se asomó sigilosamente y allí estaba, sentada en su trono. Allí sentada parecía una diosa, nunca había visto a alguien sentada con tanta elegancia en su trono. Sin darse cuenta no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola con cara idiota. Le quedaba realmente bien ese sitio.

Cuando se percató de que Hades estaba en la puerta se levantó rápidamente del trono.

-Hades se sentó en su trono, con una mano de humo cogió a Perséfone como si no pesase nada, y la sentó encima de él. – Así mucho mejor- Dijo el dios.

-Pena, Pánico, ir al muelle y llamarme si la situación de descontrola.-

Con un chasquido de Hades, apareció en su mano una caja, con unos grabados antiguos que Seph no conocía.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tu me pediste un modo de contactar conmigo cuando quisieras… y visto los últimos acontecimientos me parece lógico y necesario.- Dijo Hades entregando le a Perséfone la caja.

La caja tenía además de los grabados, el símbolo de los dioses. La joven abrió la caja y en su interior vió una pulsera. No supo decir de que material estaba hecho. Parecía plata pero según le daba la luz parecía hecha de oro. En la parte de arriba de la pulsera en letras griegas ponía Perséfone. Y en el reverso de la pulsera con el mismo tipo de letras ponía Hades.

-Hades es preciosa-

El dios del inframundo cogío la pulsera y se la puso con delicadeza en la muñeca.

-Cuando quieras llamarme, sólo tienes que darle la vuelta a la pulsera, en el lado que pone Hades. Y decir mi nombre tres veces.- Dijo el dios.

\- Muchas gracias, la llevaré siempre puesta- Dijo Seph. -¿ Cómo se te ocurrió la idea?-

-Zeus utilizaba estas pulseras con algunas de sus amantes. Sin que Hera supiese nada claro.- Respondió Hades

En esto volvieron a aparecer Pena y Pánico. La situación en el muelle se había vuelto a descontrolar.¡Por los dioses! Pensó Hades. Esta claro que si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo.

-Lo siento pequeña- Dijo Hades con resignación.-¡Turno de noche! –Y se volvío hacia Pena Y Pánico.-¡ Vosotros dos!Llevar a Perséfone a mi habitación, ¡y acto seguido quiero ver vuestros traseros en el muelle!-

**_Hola de nuevo! Me ha quedado otro maxicapítulo pero os aseguro que no sabía donde cortarlo. Espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias como siempre a todos los que perdéis un poquito de tiempo en leer mi fic. Besazos y feliz verano!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hercules y Megara estaban llegando a casa tras la fiesta. Antes de entrar en la mansión del héroe Megara se asomó a la cabaña de Perséfone. A través de las ventanas no se veía nada, pero puede ser que estuviese ya dormida. Llamó con unos toques a la puerta, y ninguna señal de vida. Era ya tarde,¿qué demonios hacía en el Inframundo a esas horas de la noche? Expulsó de su mente la respuesta que le estaba comenzando a atormentar.

En el Inframundo:

Hades llegaba a su dormitorio tras una larga noche…

Sólo tenía ganas de meterse en la cama y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Aunque esta vez tenía un aliciente más. En medio de su cama, entre sus sábanas, Perséfone dormía a pierna suelta. Su larga melena dorada se esparcía por los lados de la cama. Entró con cuidado de no despertarla. Apartó delicadamente su melena y se tumbó abrazándola por la espalda. Era una sensación indescriptible, y pensó que ojalá cada noche que volviese a esa cama estuviese ella allí.

Allí en su habitación, abrazado a Perséfone, comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Pensó en sus planes para dominar el cosmos, y en el papel que la pequeña mortal que dormía con él representaba. Cuando la conoció le pareció una joven increíble, además de su belleza, pero no se imaginaba que iba a sentir algo tan fuerte. La verdad que aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, estaba enamorado como nunca lo había estado de nadie. Su mente estaba dividida y muy confundida. Según las parcas esa mortal le iba como anillo al dedo para completar sus planes de toma del Olimpo. Y la verdad que el plan era brillante, y tal como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, estaba seguro que podía conseguir que Seph comiese la fruta de los muertos. La chica le estaba poniendo todo en bandeja.

Pero otros pensamientos corrían por su mente. La idea de engañarla o utilizarla le provocaba náuseas. Era la persona que mejor le había tratado en toda su existencia. Podría estar con el hombre que quisiera, y estaba allí, metida en su cama, durmiendo entre sus sábanas. Aquello hubiese sido mucho más fácil si esa chica no fuese lo que más le importaba en el cosmos.

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. No podía dormir… otra vez… necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.¿Tan difícil era relevar a Zeus y tener a la vez a Perséfone de su lado? Pero en el fondo sabía que aquello era incompatible, y eso le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Perséfone abrió los ojos, y recordó donde estaba. Sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y un cuerpo que estaba pegado a su espalda. No pudo evitar emitir un suspiro. Se encontraba tan bien allí.Se dio la vuelta con cuidado y vio al dios de los muertos dormido.A pesar de estar durmiendo se veía cansado, como si necesitase una cura de sueño. Miró el reloj de arena de la mesilla, ya era bien entrada la mañana, y aunque le apenase debía marcharse.

Apartó con cuidado los brazos de Hades y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Seph?.- La voz del dios dejaba ver que aún necesitaba unas horas de sueño.

-Ya es de día. Tengo que irme.-Dijo la joven, acercándose y sentándose al borde de la cama donde se encontraba Hades.-Me ha encantado conocer el Inframundo.-

Una sonrisa idiota apareció en el rostro del dios. Le encantaba que a ella le gustase el Inframundo, porque le encantaba tenerla allí con él.

-Tienes la pulsera para llamarme cuando quieras.-

-Lo sé.-

-Aún así no puedo dejar que te vayas sola.- Dijo el dios.-Hypnos.- Llamó.

Un dios de cabello rubio casi blanco y liso hasta los hombros, con los ojos dorados , y la piel casi tan blanca como su túnica apareció.

-Este es Hypnos,dios de los sueños. Uno de los pocos en los que puedo confiar, y que no es un inútil…-

Perséfone observó la expresión de aquel ser totalmente serio, parecía carecer de expresión en su rostro.

-Hypnos, llévala a Tebas, ella te dirá exactamente dónde.-

El asintió, y tras besar Hades a Perséfone a modo de despedida,Hypnos cogió delicadamente el brazo de la mortal y desaparecieron en una cegadora luz blanca.

Hades se quedó compungido. Otra vez se quedaría allí solo. Era increíble como la sola presencia de esa chica podía cambiar sus esquemas. No era la primera que dormía en el Inframundo con una mujer. Recordaba como Leuce hacía muchísimo tiempo ya lo había hecho, e incluso Menta, esa ninfa interesada…Había tenido un encontronazo con ella en la primera fiesta de compromiso de Hércules, y esperaba no tener más encuentros con ella.

Ellas habían estado en el Inframundo, pero no le daban la luz que Perséfone le daba. Se quedó pensativo sentado en el borde de la cama. No es que Seph fuese una luz en el Inframundo. Se dio cuenta de que era una luz en su vida. Una luz en medio de la oscuridad y las sombras.

En el Olimpo:

Mientras tanto en el salón de Zeus estaba teniendo lugar una reunión.

Tras una larga y aburrida discusión entre Atenea y Ares, Hermes continúo con el siguiente punto del día:

-Bien, tras esta animada discusión de hermanos- Dijo Hermes mirando a Ares y Atenea,- pasamos al último punto del día, el asunto Hades.-

-¿ Que ha hecho esta vez?- Preguntó Apolo.

-¡Ha secuestrado a una mortal y la ha encerrado en el tártaro.!- Dijo Poseidón.

\- Eso no ha sido exactamente así- replicó Zeus, y explicó a todos los dioses lo que había ocurrido y como Hécate era la responsable de todos los incidentes que habían tenido lugar.

-¡ Hay que castigar a Hécate!- Dijo Artemisa, la hermana de Apolo.

\- Hécate pertenece al inframundo, y como tal es responsabilidad de Hades su castigo- Contestó Zeus.

Tuvo lugar un acalorado debate sobre la participación de Hades en esos hechos. La mayoría de dioses seguían sin fiarse de él. E incluso algunos pensaban que Hécate y Hades estaban compinchados.

Al final acordaron que Hades tendría permiso/ obligación de nuevo para ir a las fiestas de los viernes. Y la joven mortal también, claro. Eso sí, Hades continuaría con sus restricciones y con la vigilancia. La boda del hijo de Zeus se acercaba y este quería evitar a toda costa que nada ni nadie la estropease.

La reunión se disolvió, y Démeter fue la última en salir, se encontraba en una esquina dudosa, pero realmente tenía que contárselo a Zeus. Había sido una terrible casualidad lo que había sucedido, pero había ocurrido y Zeus debía saberlo como prevención.

El rey de los dioses vio a la diosa verde dudando en una esquina.-¿Ocurre algo?-

Los ojos verdes de Démeter se posaron en los de Zeus. Por supuesto que ocurría algo, y Zeus debía saberlo o podía cometer un error. Pero cuando la diosa de las cosechas iba a hablar Hera se acercó a ellos.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Esto… no, me voy ya-Respondió Démeter. No podía contar lo que tenía que contar con Hera delante.

En la villa de Hércules:

Perséfone se asomo a la mansión. ¿ Estarían ya despiertos? Se dirigió a la cocina y allí estaban: Hercules, Megara y Phil, tomando el desayuno.

-¡ Buenos días preciosa!- Dijo Phil al verla.

\- Buenos días Phil- Contestó la hermana de Meg, observando las caras serias de Hercules y Meg. Cogió una manzana del frutero, y se sentó sin decir nada.

Megara observaba fijamente a su hermana. Sabía bien que no había dormido en la villa, y eso solo podía tener dos explicaciones. O Hades la había retenido en el Inframundo, o se había quedado ella a pasar la noche allí por voluntad propia. Y dado que estaba allí tranquilamente comiendo una manzana, sólo podía haber una explicación posible.

-Chicos, ¿podéis dejarnos solas?-Pidió la mujer de ojos violetas. No hizo falta repetirlo dos veces. Phil y Hércules se marcharon raudos a la pista de entrenamiento de Tebas.

_**Hola de nuevo! Siento el retraso pero he estado sin ordenador. En el próximo capítulo Perséfone se enterará de que Meg ha estado trabajando para Hades. He cambiado un poco como conoce Perséfone a Hypnos. Lo de que Hades con Perséfone en la cama llamé a Hypnos para conciliar el sueño... como que no me terminaba de cuadrar mucho.**_

_**Me alegra ver que esta página ha resurgido con fics nuevos y tiene más vidilla. Espero actualizar pronto saludos!**_


End file.
